Is this happily ever after?
by katiekay30
Summary: It's four months after ICCA's and the Bellas are still riding the high from winning. The girls have become closer than ever and relationships are becoming stronger, hotter, and heavier ;) Beca is falling into sync with her life of school, Bellas and most of all Jesse. They each know they have met their happily ever after, but when will they ever admit it to the other?
1. Chapter 1

Is this the Happily Ever After?

4 months had gone by, and now they were sitting at auditions once again, but instead of being put on display as when they were freshman, they were each watching their future potential Bellas and Treblemakers. Since the Bellas were the current ICCA's champs, they had the decision of picking the song; the girls discussed between one another and came to a decision

. "Alright nerds," Beca said in her usual sarcastic tone, "the song we picked is… Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink. You all have an hour to prepare your rendition, so move it nerds."

All of the groups started to talk amongst themselves about their days, and look through the potentials when Jesse got up to walk over to say hello to his girlfriend. Beca and Amy were in the middle of an in depth conversation about the messiness of burritos, recalling the incident with Bumper last year on the way to Regionals, as Jesse came up behind the girls.

"Well hello boy toy…" Amy drawled out, "What is your opinion on the potential burrito messiness and its usefulness in a food fight?"

Beca turned around to look at Jesse for his response, as Jesse looked to his girlfriend for some sort of help, which he found out he wasn't going to get any since she was laughing at this potential disaster of an argument.

"….Hmmmm…. well see, I haven't really eaten enough burritos to get the full effect of messiness that you are asking me about, so sorry Amy, can't help you out." Jesse stated praying he got out of being sucked into this conversation.

Beca got up out of her seat to move near Jesse as they waited for the freshman to finish preparing for the auditions. The girls continued to discuss the ridiculousness of the conversation as Beca settled in and snuggled up against her boyfriend.

"Hey there nerd," she said, calling him the term of endearment that has been caught on since the year prior.

"Hey yourself," he retorted, "how was moving into the new house?"

"It was… interesting to say the least."

"Why do you say that?" Jesse questioned knowing that his girlfriend was pretty blunt and that if she is being hesitant, that means something threw her off.

"Okay, so you know how we are all in the house together…?"

"Yeah…?"

Beca took a deep breath and started her recap of the day, "Okay, so I walk into the house and it's totally awesome but as I started walking through the house, I notice that the house is right next to your house…"

Jesse nodded his head, knowing how excited both of them actually were that they were closer to one another this year being neighbors.

"So anyways, I am walking down the hallway and Amy's door was ajar and I decided to knock and see if she was there… and well she was…"

"Okay… go on…"

Beca took another deep breath and said really quickly, "IsawBumperandAmyhavingsex".

She exhaled, praying that her amazing boyfriend understood what she was saying, but of course he had to be a smart ass and make her say it again.

"Sorry what did you say?" he said smirking at his already flushed girlfriend.

"Ughhhhh," Beca moaned frustrated "you know what I said nerd; I am scarred for life right now and Amy has been saying it's only a matter of time till we get walked in on." Beca finished, scared as to Jesse's reaction because they had decided together they would wait for the perfect moment.

Jesse looked to his girlfriend and put both of his hands on her face and said to her "Bec, I am so sorry you had to witness that since I will have images in my head for as long as I live,"

Beca snorted and smirked, making Jesse feel a little less worried over his girlfriend, "but when we decide to finally do IT, we sure as hell are not going to be in either one of our houses but somewhere perfect for the occasion."

Beca looked to Jesse in awe, because not only could he ease her fears and insecurities, he knew how much of a step making love means to her, and that he knew she was the one he wanted for the rest of his life. Beca too knew that Jesse was the one for her, but she couldn't admit that in such a public place with many nosey ears, especially those of her nearest and dearest Bellas who she would do anything for, but the line was drawn when it came to Jesse.

The couple remained in their own little world for the remaining time till Fat Amy decided to interrupt, "Okay love birds in the back, get your little flat butts down here so we can get this show on the road!"

The couple headed down to their original seats not before they embraced in one last kiss, that would last them till auditions were over and the Aca-initiation party began. As each audition went by, only a few girls stood out to the Bellas- Anna and Brittany. Anna seemed like a sweet and shy girl, but when she got into the song, she belted it out and Brittany had a wonderful voice and range, but was going to take a lot of work with the dance moves. The girls were excited of their choices and that they were hoping no drama would ensue this year for that they had their eyes once again on the prize, winning ICCAs.

Practices were going by quicker than Beca liked. Life was becoming quite chaotic between bringing up her grades and attending classes, creating mixes for the Bellas, working with Stacie on the choreography, and Jesse. Beca had to give up her job at the station because when it came down to it, she realized that her dream of going to LA was not as important that she had originally deemed it to be.

These girls had become her family, more reliable that even her own mother; the relationship between Beca and her father had made leaps and bounds since ICCAs and that her dad was quite eager to re-meet the boy Beca was kissing at the end of her performance. The most important person of them all, Jesse, had helped Beca become a better person and open her heart to those who truly cared about her. Even though she had pushed him to his limits last year, and made up for most of it during the Bellas final performance where Beca put herself out for him and the rest of the world to see.

Beca knew she loved Jesse; she knew that he was the "one". He was the one that pushed her to become a better person, to let love in and love more, and to see the world outside of mixing tracks and be a normal college student. However, she had such a hard time actually telling him that she loved him, that it had gotten to the point that after he said it to her the first time she burst out crying because she was so frustrated that she couldn't say it back because of her stupid nerves. But tonight, after the Halloween party, Beca will be saying those infamous three words in such a romantic setting that she could imagine Jesse's face full of shock when he sees where they were going.

All of the girls had gotten together at the house (freshmen included) to get ready for the Halloween party that the Trebles were hosting next door. The costumes ranged in various degrees of "dingo-sexiness" as Amy declared from Amy being a Mermaid to Cynthia Rose as a police officer, which gained a lot of giggling because no one could see that coming at all. As Beca stood in front of her closet mirror, analyzing each crevice of her face and adjusting her extremely short skirt that she had borrowed from Stacie, wondering if it was this short on her how short was it on Stacie being that the skirt just barely covered her female parts. The costume that Beca had decided on being a sexy librarian, which the other girls helped, put it all together and she even picked up fake glasses to add to her being a librarian.

As Beca finished getting ready, Amy barged into her door with Stacie following behind her. "Beca… LET'S GO!" Amy yelled anxiously to get to the party.

Beca turned around and stifled a giggle as she took in her best friends' costumes with Amy being a mermaid, which was quite appropriate since she was planning on doing her infamous mermaid dance and Stacie being a sexy sailor since she had this thing now for sailors.

"All right, all right… sheesh. Stac- if this skirt is this short on me, how short is it on you?" Beca asked, fidgeting with her skirt.

Stacie laughed and just said "I wear boy-shorts under it, which I recommend."

Beca rolled her eyes and thanked God that she decided to wear some, but they were somewhat skimpy so she could tease Jesse for the most of the night before she brought him back to the house. Beca put all of the necessities she needed to put in her wristlet and finished adjusting one last piece of the surprise for Jesse as she was walking out of the door trailing the girls.

As soon as the girls stepped out onto the front porch of their house, they heard the bass of the music playing in the house. Amy, Stacie and Lilly led the girls towards the house as Beca hung out towards the back so she can talk to the freshmen but also make an entrance for Jesse. Anna and Brittany looked adorable as cheerleaders, not really "sexing" (as Stacie would say), but also quite nervous being that this is their first college party besides the initiation party. Beca took note and nudged Cynthia Rose to help her out in calming the girls down so that they wouldn't make fools of themselves.

"Ladies listen, it will be alright. The Trebles aren't that bad, hopefully Bumper won't be there, but overall they're good guys." Cynthia Rose told the girls.

"Will there be other people there besides us and the Trebles?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, totally. Some of the Trebles are in a frat as well, the older ones at least; so it will be a total mix of people aka typical college party." Beca said.

The girls continued to talk about random things as they walked over, all of them (with the exception of Stacie) already complaining about the heels they were wearing, they finally made it to the house. As the girls climbed up the stairs, some random guy stopped Amy, Lilly, and Stacie from entering the house.

"Yo! you guys aren't allowed here! Hot chicks only!" the guy said.

"Who the hell are you, dingo face? We are the Bellas, and my captain is at the other end of our group; do I need to get her?" Amy yelled at the random guy.

Meanwhile, while standing in the back of the group talking to the other girls, Beca noticed that they had stopped at the stairs. She moved her way up through the group to get to where Amy was standing to see what the problem was.

"Okay what's the deal guys? Why aren't we inside yet?" Beca asked a bit afraid of Amy's answer because she never knew on nights like these she was going to say next.

"Look at you hot stuff… wow" the guy said after Stacie and Lilly both snorted at the guy's pathetic attempt to hit on Beca.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Beca asked starting to get annoyed.

"I'm Chad, Head Treble maker of this house. I was telling the large mermaid over there that her group can't come in and that she was going to get the "Captain" to come up and tell me to let them in. Pathetic huh?" Chad said with a smirk.

Beca's jaw dropped at this dude's audacity to insult not only her, the Bellas, and horrible attempt to make them believe he was the head Treble when all of the girls knew Jesse was the actual captain and they all had texted him about the issue going on outside. Beca took a deep breath and climbed to the top of the stairs so she could be eye to eye with this jerk so she could tell him off.

"Listen nit-witt. I AM the captain of the Bellas. I AM the GIRLFRIEND of the actual CAPTAIN of the Trebles, which by the count of 5 he will be out here wondering where I am, since I can guarantee you that he has received at least 8 text messages from the rest of the girls telling him you are causing problems." Chad paled as she continued with her rant.

"So let's start the countdown shall we… 5…4…3…2…"

"Bec?" Jesse called out through the front door, looking for his girlfriend and her mass of best friends.

He saw the girls at the foot of the stairs and their leader i.e. his beautiful yet stubborn girlfriend going toe to toe with one of the new freshmen. Jesse smirked at the sight of his 5 foot 3 inch girlfriend standing on the top stair so she could be eye to eye with the freshman as she told him off. Jesse was internally debating whether or not he should intervene , knowing that they would get inside eventually, but the girls all looked a bit riled up so he needed to stop this before it got out of hand and Amy releasing the Kraken on the new kid.

Jesse walked over and kissed Beca on her forehead and asked "What's going on guys? I thought you guys would be here earlier?"

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing that he was watching the stare off between her and the freshman for the last couple of minutes.

"This dingo-head didn't believe me we were the Bellas, and Beca had to come up and have a discussion with the little boy, and still didn't believe she was your better half… can we go in now because I need to make wrong decisions like NOW!" Amy stated.

Jesse laughed to himself and told the girls to head on in, Beca as well, as he turned to the freshman to get the record set straight about who to let in and who not to.

Once inside, Beca realized that since she had her coat on over her costume and that she didn't have her glasses on yet, she pulled Stacie aside to help her finish getting ready in the hall bathroom. When Stacie asked her why she wasn't finishing in Jesse's room, Beca said it was quite likely he would find her in there and she wanted EVERYONE to see his reaction to her costume. Stacie giggled at Beca's antics and that if someone would have told the girls last year that Beca would be going to such extreme lengths for a guy, they would all have laughed in their face. But the girls had seen such a huge change in Beca over this past year, and that with Jesse, Beca found her place in the world. Beca sent Stacie out of the bathroom to scout for Jesse, and when Stacie stuck her head back in to say it was all clear, Beca quickly put her stuff in one of the closets in Jesse's room so she wouldn't forget it later. Taking one quick look in the mirror and adjusting her glasses Beca made it to the makeshift stage the guys had in the front of the house ducking behind people so Jesse couldn't see her quite yet. As she got to the stage she ran into Benji and Donald, both with their jaws dropped as they saw Beca approach them and the girls.

"Dayummmm Beca, Jesse is one lucky dude… "Donald said as he gave her a once over receiving one of Beca's infamous eye-rolls.

Benji just shook his head laughing and asked "Have you seen Jesse yet?" Beca giggled and said "Yeah, BUT I had my coat on over this little get up… and he has a big surprise coming after the party too!" Beca said smirking because she knew the guys would use seeing her first as blackmail before Jesse was able to really "see" her in her costume.

"Benji continued to shake his head and say "I need to get the camera for this, to capture what his face will be like, hah."

Both of the guys walked away laughing as the Bellas got ready for their Halloween performance. The first song they were singing was Starships by Nicki Minaj mixed in with a little Mariah and Pink. As the girls huddled together, Beca said what she always said to the girls

"I love you, you awesome nerds and have FUN tonight like you're supposed to" smiling at all of the girls.

Cynthia Rose chimed in finishing off the pep talk saying that "I bought some extra earplugs for anyone staying at the house tonight seeing that Beca has some plans for the boy toy over there," causing all of the girls to giggle.

The girls quieted down as they waited for Donald to introduce them and the girls filed out to the stage with Beca being in the back row so she could hide from Jesse at first.

Instead of using the pitch pipe, being that the girls all knew the song by heart, Beca just counted out "1,2,3,4" and they began to sing. As they began through the song Beca worked her way from the back to the front shedding her coat and singing and dancing scandalously to the song. Amy quickly nudged Beca to look at Jesse's priceless face. He watched his girlfriend wear one of the shortest plaid skirts ever worn with glasses (he presumed they were fake since they have been together for quite some time now) and hair up in a perfect little bun, with more skin being shown on her midsection than he knew she was comfortable with. As she went through her solo she stared straight at him, making parts of him come alive that he wanted to wait on till after the party, but of course with Beca- things don't ever go exactly as planned. He shook his head and laughed at his at first emo-badass girlfriend, to now being the captain of the Bellas, enjoying life outside of making music, having such close friends and being with him.

As the girls finished up the first song, they decided with the help of Donald and Benji, to do their set they did last year at ICCAs for everyone as well. Being that it was all Beca's idea, everyone was joking that someone slipped happy pills into Beca's drink and all she could do was shrug with a Cheshire cat grin on her face since they all knew it was Jesse that made her this way.

As the first set finished the lights got brighter so that everyone knew to keep on partying till whenever the lights went down. As the girls were back behind the stage, Amy peeped her head out to check on the crowd, also at Beca's insistence, to check on Jesse to make sure no "Dingo Hoes" (Amy's lingo started to rub off on Beca after all) were near him. Amy spotted a short skirted, fake little "Dingo Hoe" making her way over to Jesse. So of course, Amy leaves backstage and waddles (Amy was beginning to regret the fins) over to where Jesse was standing with a few of the other Trebles and the Dingo Hoe and her group were at. As Amy makes her way over to the group the first Dingo Hoe puts her hand on Jesse's arm and strokes his arm up and down, causing Jesse to become quite uncomfortable and he doesn't know Amy is even near him quite yet.

He pulls his arm back and says "Sorry, who you are?"

The girl giggles and says "I'm Tiff, and I'm new here and would love to get to know you!"

Jesse struggles to say something that would push away from the girl, because that doesn't appear attractive to him, to some of the other guys yeah, but for Jesse, Beca is his soul-mate.

His eyes show relief when Amy comes up behind the girls and says loud enough "Hey Jesse, your girlfriend is making us sing another song for everyone!"

Amy smirks once she is done, seeing the "Dingo Hoe" stiffen up before she says anything to retort to Amy.

The guys are all biting their inner cheeks trying not to laugh at this situation because this new girl thinks she can win against Amy by saying "I don't see the girlfriend here, do you? If she wanted to be with him she would be here this moment."

Amy just laughs in the girls face as she makes her way to the stage once more and the Bellas all begin to find their spots. The lights go down low, as the girls perform their award winning performance, as solos are changed around since Chloe and Aubrey graduated last spring.

Tiff watches the girls from the sidelines glaring at Amy, but doesn't notice the subtle nudge Beca gets from Amy pointing out the trouble maker. Beca smirks and since they had changed the choreography so that Beca can walk to Jesse. Since he was close enough to the stage and sing to him for his solo, she will be making her presence known to this "Dingo Hoe" after all.

As she began to sing "As you walk on by… Will you call my name…" she makes her way down the stairs slowly towards Jesse causing him to grin from ear to ear, hearing only Beca's voice above all else in the room.

Tiff the "Dingo Hoe" glares at Beca as she goes to Jesse but as her solo finishes up, Beca skipped to the stage, winking at Tiff and mouthing "He's Mine" to her and the Dingo Hoe and her groupies make their way out of the party. The girls finish the song and finally realize the amount of people that are actually in the house to hear them sing. The girls all hugged each other and head off the stage to "get my freaky butt on" as Amy said. As Beca made her way through the crowd in search of Jesse, saying hi to everyone, he finally caught up to her from behind, and spun her so she could face him.

"You could have least warned me about your impromptu lap dance," Jesse said smirking at Beca's out of character antics this evening. He caught Beca blushing before she put on her poker face as he talked to him.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" Beca said.

Jesse just shook his head laughing and said "Yeah you're right… but Bec, what's the occasion? Not that I mind at all, but I was not going to be responsible for my actions if you kept the dance going much longer."

Beca giggled, which caused Jesse to become speechless and Beca smirking at him. "I have something special for you tonight at the house, and I already have talked to the rest of the Bellas, and Donald said he can help keep them at the party as long as possible so we can have some time to ourselves," she said trying to gage her boyfriend's reaction to her planning behind his back.

Beca continues to say, "Before you say anything, I wanted to make this night special for us, because we don't have any time for us anymore, like yeah we have class, practices, and spend time together each and every day, but it is always with both the Bellas and the Trebles around so I asked them for help on this whole thing."

Jesse looked at his girlfriend with surprise and awe written all over his face and thought how happy she has made him, and how much change Beca has gone through for the better ever since the Bellas and even himself has done to her life.

Jesse pulled Beca against him and asked, "Since we both have spent enough time here, do you want to go now?"

Beca just smiled at him and said "Let's Go."

They both headed up to Jesse's room to get Beca's coat and purse and headed out after saying bye to everyone and smirking at the catcalls the both groups were giving the couple.

And of course it wouldn't be an actual goodbye without Fat Amy saying "Make good choices and if you need more condoms, they're in the kitchen."

As Jesse became slightly mortified at what Amy said, Beca laughed because there could never be someone to replace Amy and her out of this world personality.

They make it to as far as the front porch stairs before hands are grouping at the other. Even though they have officially been together since last spring, and had whatever you could call it for the rest of the months before hand, the sexual tension between the two seemed to never disappear. As they made it up the stairs (with Jesse's guidance) still kissing and feeling the other up, it took at least 5 minutes for Beca to find her keys because Jesse was quite insistent on distracting her the whole time.

With a smirk on her face, she pulled back from him and told him "If you don't stop distracting me right now, I will call Amy over here now with the rest of the girls, and see how long it takes them to walk in on us."

Seeing Jesse's jaw drop and his face pale, she knew she got him even though he wasn't fully sure if she was kidding or not. As Beca opened the door, she noticed Jesse was still rooted in the floor of the porch, still looking at her nervous of whether or not she would call. Beca started to hysterically laugh at him and just shook her head.

"Jess, seriously… you really think after all of the rearranging and promoting of free alcohol and whatever else they are doing over there, that I would call my roommates back to the house on our free time? And do you think they would come over by themselves? You and I both know for a fact that the guys for example Donald, Bumper, Unicycle, and Koolio would make an appearance as well!"

Beca was tearing up now at her poor boyfriends expense. Jesse finally moved from his spot on the porch, closed and locked the front door and stood in front of his hysterical girlfriend with his eyebrow raised waiting for her to finish her laughing fit. About a minute later, Beca finally sobered up and looked at her boyfriend and stopped laughing only to not be able to keep a straight face and let out a giggle before finally calming down.

Jesse smirked at Beca and said "Are you done now?" Beca just nodded. "Okay good because you and that skirt have been tormenting me enough tonight and I want to see what's hidden underneath those clothes," Jesse huskily said making Beca noticeable shiver.

Instead of waiting for him to come to her, she literally jumps on him and wraps her legs around his waist so he can carry her to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After walking into every wall between the foyer of the house to Beca's room, (which is on the same floor and the first door down the hallway that comes off the living room), the couple finally made it. As they got to the door, Jesse broke apart from Beca for a second to open the door, shut it and lock it to prevent their nosy friends from peeking. Beca decided while Jesse was securing the door that she would climb off of him to pull the shades down and close the curtains so that the only light would be the bedside lamp.

As they both finished their tasks they turned around and looked at each other in a stare off, but this wasn't the typical stare off. The stare off that they did always would be who could keep eye contact with the other while stripping down to their underwear; whoever broke eye contact was the one to make breakfast. Since the couple had seen the other completely naked more times than they would admit to the Bellas and Trebles, it was usually a tie breaker that would decide who won.

Beca knew Jesse's weaknesses like the back of her hand and since she was feeling mischievous tonight between keeping Jesse out of the loop with the performances, the whole entire set up of the evening and everything else that came with it; she walked up to Jesse maintaining eye contact the whole way and just ran her fingers up and down his arms and working their way down his chest towards his boxers.

Beca smirked- she could see Jesse tightening his jaw and the noticeable erection was pressed between them. As she began to slide her fingers underneath his boxers, he shudders and groans, closing his eyes. Beca pulls her fingers out of his boxers and does a little dance knowing that as much as he may complain now, he truly goes all the way when he makes breakfast for them.

Jesse just shakes his head at his girlfriend's antics, not surprised by her tactics and says "I should have known the vixen in you came out tonight by that little dance earlier."

Beca stops her dancing entirely and struts up to him standing a foot away from him and lets him take the time to appreciate what she is wearing. He sits there in awe as he looks her over from head to toe. He could admit that at first glance their freshman year, he knew she was in shape and that was the extent of it; during Regionals he realized that she looks just as good dressed up in the old Bellas uniform; during ICCAs, he was able to really get the whole picture with the slim fitting pants that extended her legs and the tight blue shirt with the cleavage (he was a guy and he had hormones what did she expect?).

But now, he thought 'hot damn, she's mine.' Everything on her was perky and tight, from her breasts being just the perfect size to her ass being made to fit his hands. Her stomach made him wonder 'when did she have the time to work out if she even did' and that she was just perfect to him (and to some of the new Treble freshmen but they were handled initiation night by Donald and Koolio when they were saying inappropriate things about Beca- and all the guys told Jesse was that they made sure the freshmen knew who was boss around here and not to forget it).

During the time Jesse is standing there looking Beca over, Beca is doing the same thing to him. She knew from day one at Barden when he was singing to her from his car, that he was in shape just by looking at his physical features on his face and by his arms and shoulders, and boy they were the second and third favorite parts of his body.

She didn't realize till later on in the year that tied for first were his abs and butt (Amy and Stacie both agreed whole-heartedly about this, and even Cynthia Rose agreed saying that "I can appreciate a fine ass when I see one, and hot dayum girl…") and when he did his moves on stage she always seemed to get a little too flushed when he moved.

She giggled to herself thinking about the one time the Trebles were performing. Jesse's solo had come up and the girls had tried for 5 minutes to get her attention (just to screw with her, she found out later on) and all the girls were laughing hysterically when she got caught blatantly staring at her boyfriend's ass.

She tried to defend herself saying she just loved hearing him sing but Aubrey (of all people) called her out and said "Bec, I love you, all of us do… but seriously you were just in a daze over him and we know you would jump his bones if you could right now."

Beca giggled just thinking about the Bellas and their antics, but she shook her head out of her reverie to get back to the present to the man she would jump his bones any time of the day if she could.

Jesse just watched Beca check him out, but laughed to himself when she spaced out a bit (probably thinking about the interesting conversations that the Bellas have had that the other Trebles and even himself have overheard) and knew he couldn't get any luckier.

Giving her another minute, he turned to look at the alarm clock next to the bed and realized it was almost one in the morning. "Crap!" he exclaimed.

Beca shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up to Jesse in alarm. "Jess- what's wrong? I have extra condoms on the table…"

He laughed a little before he responded and said "No Bec, look at the time, it's already getting late…"

"Crap! Well then… Get your sexy ass over here…" Beca said in the most alluring voice she could, causing Jesse to walk up to her and kiss her.

The kiss deepened and he guided her to the bed. It was as if everything was in slow motion and the world faded around them. He worshiped her body, kissing every inch he could get his lips on; he stroked his fingers up and down her body. Beca just closed her eyes enjoying the overwhelming sensations that Jesse was giving her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his shoulders, knowing that he enjoyed the sensations whenever she would do it. He began to work his way back up to her mouth and ignited another round of passionate kissing. Beca could feel his right hand on her back trying to unclip her bra and she arched her back to help him out. As soon as Jesse unclipped her bra, he began to worship her breasts like they were sacred, just like how he worshiped everything else on her. She continued to relish in the sensations that Jesse was giving her; she then guided his head back up to hers so she can worship his body as he did hers. As soon as they were head to head, she flipped him over with her on top, giggling, all he could do was just smirk at her, adding that little trick to his never-ending list of amazing things his girlfriend could do.

However, time seemed to run out because the level of noise began to increase in the house and Beca could hear the rest of the Bellas come back home from the party.

"Uggghhhh! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Beca exclaimed as she climbed over Jesse to lie on the bed next to him.

Jesse leaned up to reach for her bra so she couldn't be caught in such a compromising position when her roommates would start snooping around for the couple. The couple just laid there for a few minutes with Beca snuggled into Jesse's arms and her head placed perfectly into the crook of his neck.

As Jesse turned to kiss Beca on the head he said "Bec, I'm sorry tonight didn't work as well as you wanted to… I'll figure out something, I promise."

Beca looked up at him and said "I should have known though… ya know?"

"It's not a big deal, winter break is coming up and we're spending it together so trust me we will find time." He reassured her.

As he finished speaking, he heard the ever obnoxious ring tone Beca had set for Amy- "Kiss You" by One Direction- and he just looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

Beca looked back and just laughed, "I can't even tell you how that was picked without laughing… and that took her long enough to call."

Beca got out of bed to search for her wristlet that she found on her desk and plucked her cell phone out and answered "What can I do for you my dearest Amy?" in the most saccharine tone Jesse has ever heard come out of her mouth.

Beca had climbed back to bed into the comfort of her boyfriend's arms as Amy said "You better stop dingo humping or I am getting the key to unlock your door!"

All Beca heard was the cackling of the rest of the Bellas and even overheard Aubrey say "So that's why the guys made us stay at the house!"

Both Beca and Jesse rolled their eyes at the other conversation going on because the girls continued to go saying "She pulled out all the stops tonight just to get hot and heavy with Jesse…" and "How many times do you think they went at it?" Amy then said "Okay, all the condoms are here in the drawer so they supplied themselves… good! They're here because I need some for my own dingo loving!"

Beca and Jesse just looked at each other because the conversations on the other side of the line were not involving them, so she just hung up on Amy. Jesse got up to go get a pair of shorts for himself that he kept here at Beca's and also pulled out shorts and a tank for Beca to change into. As the couple was changing in companionable silence, the noise started to move further into the house and closer to Beca's bedroom.

Jesse looked at his girlfriend who wore a smirk, but saw that her eyes held some frustration with her friends.

"Bec, I'm telling you, it will be our time soon and I will be the one pulling out the stops just for you… so just relax."

Beca walked over to her boyfriend and just placed a simple chaste kiss on the cheek and said the three words he loved to hear and would never get tired of, "I love you."

Jesse knew then that her frustration had declined and the smirk she wore was now into a full blown grin.

"Ut-oh," he said "I know that look… what are you thinking, I don't have bail money on me tonight babe…"

Beca just laughed and said "Come here, and let's pretend we're having sex on the door and see how quick they come to try to listen from the other side."

Jesse let out a snort and said "Alright let's do it."

Beca raised her eyebrow up at him and said "Really?"

He laughed and nodded his head. Beca crooked her finger to him and grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the door and pressed herself up against the door.

She whispered "Ready?" and Jesse nodded his head in confirmation not trusting himself from laughing.

As they were about to start, Jesse heard his own roommates come into the house and the couple just rolled their eyes and started their little "show".

Jesse actually started sucking on her collar bone (knowing it is an actual spot that she does make some noise) and Beca, being surprised from his attack just moaned loud enough "Oh Jesse!"

He continued to make her moan and groan at his attacks on her body and was trying not to laugh at her theatrics. As Beca began her attack on him, they heard the ever so silent stampede of feet that stopped right outside the door.

Beca trailed her fingers up and down his chest and started to rub his happy trail when he made a surprised groan; which in turn elicited a "Hot Damn!" and "This is like a free porno..."

The couple just grinned at each other as they continued their antics and both had to bite the insides of their cheeks to prevent themselves from out loud. As the voices started getting louder as their friends were beginning to debate Jesse and Beca's sex life was better than Amy and Bumper's, the couple opened the door, knowing that no one would be paying attention and stood behind the group waiting to be acknowledged.

As minutes passed, Beca finally had enough of waiting and said to the group "You all are as subtle as flying bricks…"

Jesse placed his arm around Beca's shoulders and looked at her and just smirked and shook his head at his friends.

"Oh before I forget, if this was a porno for some of you, I expect payment at the end of the month or you will get billed…" Jesse said with the straightest face possible and Beca had to hide her smile in his shirt.

"Oh shit… I think it's time for us to go guys and girls," Donald said with some common sense out of the group surprisingly outdoing Aubrey.

The group started to disburse but paused in their steps when Amy exclaimed "And I missed body shots for this!"

Everyone just left and went to their respective houses and rooms. Aubrey and Chloe were staying the weekend and the den (Jesse had insisted on having one- with his explanation being the girls need to have more than one TV on a floor… something about their movication) was turned into their room for the time being. The couple looked at each other and closed the door and finally went to sleep after an eventful night.

The following morning, Jesse had gotten up early to wake up all the guys for practice by using the blow horn he had stashed somewhere in her bedroom (Beca learned not to ask any questions anymore with his random hiding spots).

Beca ended up getting up the same time as he did because she knew the Bellas would still be sleeping till about eleven. Since she had free reign of the kitchen, she popped one of the coffee pods into the Keurig as she searched through the fridge for a nice breakfast before she became an obnoxious alarm for her roommates as payback for the night before. After searching and being undecided for about five minutes Beca decided on plain old Cheerios with cut up banana slices and Greek yogurt and her coffee.

As she enjoyed the morning peacefulness of the house, she heard footsteps coming out of the living room and saw the two freshmen sticking their heads out of the doorway. Beca looked up at the girls and waved them into the kitchen.

"Girls, you're Bellas now. If you're hungry get something to eat and I know you both are a bit hung-over so the coffee pods for the Keurig are next to the machine so just get mugs out of the cabinet and make yourself at home."

The girls looked at her in awe and both mumbled a "thank you so much," before they started finding their way in the kitchen. Beca watched the girls make their breakfast; she thought about the past couple of months and thought about the changes that have occurred. She thought about how she finally found her place in the world, and how going to LA didn't make much sense anymore.

She was doing better with her parents, communicating more with them and even spending time with her dad and stepmom; school was going great and she was on her way to the Dean's list this semester; how the Bellas have become so close and a force to compete against (even though they are now close with the Trebles); but most of all how she can finally see her happily ever after with Jesse.

She would have never thought she would be at that level of seriousness in a relationship at such a young age, but she was turning twenty soon and he was already twenty so they were really adults (sometimes questionable) and that it was unsaid that when graduation comes around, things will drastically change between them for the better. A clanking sound came from the sink, startling Beca out of her thoughts.

It was just Anna dropping the bowl and started to get scared that Beca would yell at her, Beca could just tell by her body language that it was a typical reaction for Anna, and Beca just gave the girl a smile and said "Don't worry I'm not going to bite your head off. We had to get new dishes anyways so just relax Anna, enjoy your breakfast."

Anna just looked at her and smiled and just nodded. Brittany being the more outgoing of the two began to initiate a conversation between the three of them.

"Beca, I don't know if I told you this already, but seriously thank you."

Beca looked at the girl in question and asked "What for?"

Brittany just smiled and said "For taking a chance on Anna and me. You and the rest of the Bellas and Chloe and Aubrey seem so close and that you are just treating us like them is just awesome. I know this sounds cheesy but I feel at home here."

Anna nodded her head in agreement and continued to say that "I know I need work and need to stop being so shy, but I haven't felt this comfortable with a bunch of girls before and like Brittany said I feel at home here."

Beca started tearing up at the heartfelt confessions made by the girls, "We all saw something in you guys the day of auditions. You two are 'real'; you show who you are through your singing and that is something that I know is what keeps the Bellas together. Yeah, I'm not going to lie to you and say you're dancing is perfect, trust me I always need to work on my own, but that is what practice is for. We're a team and most of all a family and now you guys are a part of it."

Both of the girls got out of their seats and gave Beca a hug, which was awkward as she was sitting so she stood up and hugged the girls once more. The girls finished their breakfasts talking about Anna and Brittany's families and what they liked about Barden so far. The girls questioned Beca about Jesse and they both said that they wouldn't be surprised if he proposed before their graduation. Beca just shook her head and said that they decided they will wait till after and the girls just smirked at her. Beca laughed and started cleaning up the table, with the girls' help and decided to let them in on her "wake-up call" for the rest of the Bellas, including Chloe and Aubrey.

"Okay, my lovely boyfriend had a stash of blow horns in my room for some reason, and he was going to use them on the Trebles so I think we should do the same. I also think one of us should get a pot and a spoon and bang on it through the halls and rooms, what do you think?"

The girls just looked at each other and laughed; they were nervous though about the older Bellas reactions and Beca just shrugged and told them "I'll deal with them; they interrupted on my alone time with my boyfriend and well paybacks a bitch!"

All of the girls laughed after that and headed towards Beca's room. Beca checked her phone to see the time, being it was only nine in the morning and they all didn't go to sleep till around three in the morning, it was time to "rise and shine" as Chloe would say.

Anna asked Beca about whether or not they should wake up the two Bella grads and Beca said "They were in on it too, and I always wanted to get back at them both for a prank they pulled this summer so now it's time!"

Beca saw that she had a picture message from Jesse showing the Trebles getting woken up by the blow horn; he texted her to say that Benji was the only one up by the time he got home so he got to help. The girls got all their supplies together and Beca stood at the bottom of the stairs, so she could see the hallway by her room and the one upstairs and Anna was banging the pans together that she found in the kitchen, and Brittany stood at ready with a camera and her phone (Beca told her to send the pictures from her phone to Beca's when they were done).

Beca turned to the girls and whispered "On the count of three, 1…2…3!"

All you could hear in the house was the horn and pans blaring and clanking and all of a sudden you hear thuds and curse words being screamed at whoever decided to wake them up.

Chloe and Aubrey were the first ones to appear and both glared at Beca, with Beca giving a sweet smile and just said in two words "Pay Back".

The older Bellas shook their heads and smiled at Beca and her antics and talked about how they should have known better last night. Just as they were about to sit down at the table, they heard a thundering sound of footsteps going down the hallways with the remaining Bellas surrounding their fearless leader.

Beca just smiled at the girls and said "Say cheese!" and that was when Brittany took the pictures of the girls.

The rest of the girls just looked at Beca as if she lost her mind and she just laughed and said "That is what you all get for snooping on me and Jesse last night! And don't worry the guys got it just as bad maybe even worse!"

Beca told the girls they had two hours to eat breakfast and get ready for practice since it was ten already and practice was at noon in the auditorium.

Even though the Bellas were hung over, practice actually went by smoothly enough that she ended early because they got enough done to stop for the day. The had decided that their set for regionals would be a mix of "Glad You Came" by The Wanted (all of the girls agreed that the British accent is just sexy for all genders), Love Somebody by Maroon 5, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson and to finish it off a little Bruno Mars "Locked out of Heaven".

Stacie had taken charge of the choreography and the girls had all picked it up quickly enough that they were now able to practice and clean up the moves with the mix. The girls split up so that Lilly, Ashley, Anna and Stacie could head to the Chinese restaurant all the girls like to pick up their food and the rest go back to the house to do their weekend cleaning and get ready for their girls night they have every Saturday night. Since the girls all have busy schedules outside of practices, with classes, homework, and boyfriends, they set this time aside just to be with each other. Their boyfriends don't mind either for that most of them are Trebles and they have their own bros night the same time the girls their night.

As Beca walks with Cynthia Rose and Jessica talking about the mix and possible songs to work on after Regionals, she checks her phone for any new messages from Jesse or her parents.

She sees that she has one from him saying 'just wanted to let you know I 3 u!' and the other of him kissing a picture of her where she just laughs aloud causing the other girls to check her phone and go "Awwwwwww…"

She shakes her head and continues on her conversation as they all walk into the house. As they walk into the kitchen they see five dozen roses in various colors sitting on their kitchen table. Being that Chloe and Aubrey were with the girls, helping the girls during practice and since all of the girls were at practice, they narrowed the rose culprit to one of the Treble boyfriends.

Chloe walks up to the roses since that all of the girls, including Beca, stare at the roses as if they would bite them, and picks up the card found in one of the arrangements. Chloe smirks at Beca before she reads the card, "To the woman that I love, I vow to give you flowers for every time I think of you when you're not around- I know one of the girls is reading this since you are probably looking at the flowers are going to bite you," all of the girls including Beca laugh aloud and Chloe continues, "so I would like to thank whoever reads this by saying thanks! Anyways love you Bec- love Jesse".

Beca just smiles and turns 50 shades of red (one of the many Bella jokes that the guys don't even ask about) and said admirably "He would do this… that nerd."

The girls help Beca split the roses into various vases as Beca takes the roses that had the card into her room.

As she walked back out to the kitchen, Amy is looking at her and laughs. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Beca asks.

"No flat butt, just when are you going to realize he will propose to you before graduation?" Amy says somewhat seriously.

All of the other girls are rearranging the flowers in the dining room so it's just Beca and Amy. Beca sits down and looks at one of her closest friends.

"Ames, I don't know to be honest. We just have to take one step at a time; we're only sophomores and I know the semester is basically over since Regionals are in a month, but I won't bet on anything till next year at least, ya know?"

Amy nods her head, agreeing with Beca, but says "As long as I'm in the wedding…"

Beca just shakes her head and laughs, "Of course, duh."

Beca helps Amy bring out enough plates for all of the girls and Amy yells to the others "Come on flat butts, dinner is served and I am not serving!" as she makes her own plate with Beca right behind her.

As the girls all settle into the dining room to eat their dinner, Beca sends a quick text to Jesse thank you my nerd for the flowers. And thanks for making my house a flower shop. Love you ttyl ;)'. He shoots a text back saying 'Anytime. It took the entire freshmen newbies to help carry the flowers into the house. I love you and I know it's dinner time for you so text me later ;) love you'. Beca places her phone on the designated girl's night phone table so the girls don't text all night (even though the girls mostly text each other) to their boyfriends. Beca immerses herself into whatever ridiculous conversations that Amy has started with Aubrey and relaxes into her home with her family.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I just wanted to thank everyone for your support by reviewing, making the story and me (as an author) as your favorites. You guys have no idea what it means to me about all of this and that I am enjoying writing this story for you all. I do want to for warn you guys that the spring semester is coming up for me for school in a week, so as I have been updating so far back to back, it may be changing to once a week (I already have assignments due the first day of classes). I will keep writing in my downtime for you guys.

I don't own Pitch Perfect (Jason Moore does), but I wish I did!

Enjoy!

xoKate

Chapter 3

The months went by quicker than Beca could even blink. If someone would have asked her the first day of being at Barden if she could see herself in a group like the Bellas- she would have most likely responded no f-ing way and punched the person. Now it was two weeks before finals and she was sitting at her computer with Stacie and Amy, editing the final mix for the girls so they can focus on the choreography without singing since it was a bit harder than anything they have ever done in the past two years.

They had decided after Regionals that they were really going to mix it up for Finals and that even the Trebles wouldn't know what hit them. Both groups had come to a decision about the competitions and that no matter how close the groups have gotten over the past year, when it came to competitions they would go all out with their own groups and bring the best. They did all agree that it didn't mean they would slack off, but that the groups also had to get either first or second place since Barden had become known as a power house in the a-capella world.

They started out their set with only Scream and Shout by Will. and Brittany Spears then going into Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (much to Beca's chagrin she got out voted but it worked). The set continued with remixing the chorus of Firework by Katy Perry and ending with Glad You Came by The Wanted. Beca didn't think the songs would mix well together at first, but after staying up late a few nights in a row and revolving her days around much coffee and catnaps with Jesse (they both had insane schedules with Finals coming up) and practices and classes back to back every day, she did it.

The girls had all agreed that this may be the hardest set they have come up and was nervous that they would have harder expectations in the years following, but Beca made them focus on the here and now and told them "Guys, we can do this. We'll worry about the other sets when we come to them but now let's rock this ish!"

The week before finals, both groups had both reduced the number of practices for that they were confident in their individual sets and Beca and Jesse finally got more than two hours to spend with the other. They were lying in his bed for their weekly movication night since it was pushed back to the following week so they would have two nights instead of one that week. They were watching the Dark Knight when Jesse rolled over just to look at his beautiful girlfriend. It was about ten minutes that went by before Beca even realized he was staring at her and she turned to do the same.

"Can I help you dear sir?" she said with a smirk.

"Why yes milady… what do you think about spending our spring break at my family's lake house after Finals?" he asked already knowing her answer.

Beca pretended to think about it for a minute, "Hmm, well that may interfere with my plans with my boyfriend, but I think I can sneak up there to see you," she giggled the last part.

Jesse rolled over on top of her, leaning onto his forearms to prevent himself by putting all of his weight onto her and just raised his eyebrow.

Beca continued to say that "Well you do look like him… do you think you're related?" and Jesse slid his fingers down to the spot where he found that she was ticklish and began to do so.

She began to laugh uncontrollably and started to yell "Alrightttt! … fine! I'll go!" while trying to catch her breath. He stopped his assault on her and said "was that hard to say?" with a smirk as she playfully punched his arm.

He continued to say that "We will have the house to ourselves the first few nights so we can finally have our well-deserved alone time that we have been waiting for."

Halloween ended up to be the only night that they got their last real amount of alone time without any of their roommates and they did mess around and did everything else, but it still wasn't the same.

ICCAs were finally here and the girls were getting all of their stuff together before they loaded onto the bus they shared with the Trebles. Beca had finished getting her things together for ICCAs and was packing up the last bit of clothes for her trip to the lake house with Jesse.

She had a smile on her face because not only the set the she prepared for the girls but also the time alone she was going to have with Jesse.

As she put the last shoe in her bag, she heard Amy yell for the girls, "Bus is here dingo-hoes so let's get this show on the road!"

Beca shook her head and grabbed her purse that had what she needed and headed out of her room. As she entered the foyer she saw the rest of the girls either coming out of their rooms or already standing and waiting. As Cynthia Rose opened the door, she saw Jesse running up the stairs to get the girls.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits!" he announced with a large sweep of his hands.

The girls laughed and shook their heads at the Treble captain's theatrics; Jesse stood at the bottom of the stairs to wait for Beca as she locked up the house. Beca turned around once she was done and smiled at her goofy boyfriend.

"I wonder about you sometimes," she said.

"Why?" he asked with a smirk because he knew she was fooling around.

"I really think you drink coffee and Red Bull as much as possible when I'm not around because you are a piece of work, nerd" she said affectionately.

Jesse smiled and kissed his girlfriend's head and just said "Only for you my dear."

Beca just shook her head and grabbed his hand as they walked to the bus.

Once they arrived to the concert hall, the groups wished each other luck as they went their separate ways. The groups waited off stage and watched the other groups perform as they waited for their turns since both the Bellas and Trebles placed last year, they were going to be the last two acts to go, the Trebles then the Bellas. As they got closer to their times, they all wished each other luck and started warming up. As the Bellas were finishing their warm-ups, Jesse came over to Beca to give her a final kiss before he went on stage.

"Go get them tiger..." Beca said with a smirk and Jesse just winked and waited for the Trebles to get announced.

Since their sets were a secret from the other group, and the Trebles knew Beca would make a mash-up of numerous songs, the guys decided to do two songs that would demonstrate their vocal range of the guys and gave some of the other guys a chance to solo.

As the guys started to the beat of the first song, all the girls had to hold back a giggle because they knew it was a song from One Direction- What Makes You Beautiful.

The guys were doing an amazing job keeping the beat flowing while doing the simple choreography (Stacie denied the bribes that the guys tried to give her; she said "Oh no way, that is like espionage or something,").

As they gotten through the two solos and the chorus after, they transitioned into I Found You by The Wanted. There was a chorus of eyebrows raised when the guys transitioned into this song because they knew how high they would have to go and well it was going to be interesting to say the least. However, the guys were nailing the song and the dance moves they came up with.

Brittany was the first to say "Hot damn, I think I just eargasmed!" and the rest of the girls just burst out laughing; they all understood though because the Trebles actually sounded better than The Wanted.

When it came to Jesse's final solo, Beca grabbed Amy's arm when she stumbled hearing her boyfriend belt out the solo.

Amy looked to her and said "Please tell me you just had an orgasm to act like that because I think the dingoes in Tasmania had sex just now."

Beca turned a shade of red as the girls all giggled and she knew she got an overload of text messages from Chloe and Aubrey from their seats in the audience, saying how amazing her boyfriend was and she shook her head at her thoughts. As the guys finished up and the announcer walked back onto the stage to what a great job the Trebles had done and to announce the reigning champs of the ICCAs, the Barden Bellas.

Beca turned to look at the girls and said her usual "I love you awesome nerds," as Amy gave her usual Fat Heart speech. The girls all shook their heads with smiles on their faces as they lined up to walk onto the stage.

"I wonder what is in the water in Barden, because this next group is the reigning ICCAs champs and they are the only all-women's group to do so… I now give you the Barden Bellas!"

The girls walked out onto the stage with Beca as the last one; as she found her spot she quickly looked to find Jesse and the rest of the Trebles before they started.

The lights went down and Beca took it as her cue to blow her pitch pipe and count out "1…2…3."

Lily came in with her beat boxing and because Brittany was the only one with the vocal range to hit the bass notes to alto, she took Will. 's part. The spot light shown on her as she started…

**(Brittany)Bring the action...**

(Stacie)When you hear this in the club  
You gotta turn the sh-t up  
You gotta turn the sh-t up  
You gotta turn the sh-t up  
When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
(Cynthia Rose)See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us  
(Brittany, Stacie & Cynthia Rose)Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us

(Brittany)I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
(Stacie)And scream and shout, and let it out  
(Everyone)We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh  
(Cynthia Rose)I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
(Everyone)We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh

Lilly and Jessica then transitioned the girls with a joint beat box into the next song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga…

**(Amy)Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance**

(Beca)I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Beca and Ashley)Love, love, love, I want your love

The choreography that the girls practiced everyday had finally paid off. The crowd was on their feet but when they all came in to sing, there was a roar of cheer in from the crowd- that even the other groups that had performed joined in. ****

(Stacie)I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
(Stacie and Anna)Love, love, love, I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

(Everyone)You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

Lilly and Denise came back in with their beats and changed it up into Firework by Katy Perry. The girls got back into their original spots and all started tapping the feet as Beca began to sing.

**(Beca)You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
(Cynthia Rose)Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

(Beca & Cynthia Rose)Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

(Brittany, Anna, Ashley)Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

(Denise &Jessica)'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

The girls fade out into the beat of Glad You Came by The Wanted with Lilly still Beat boxing. The girls all were grinning from ear to ear now because they knew they owned the crowd; Beca could see the judges really moving to the beat. They had picked this song for the last one because they really wanted to show the range that all the girls had (even with Jessica, Anna, and Stacie's soprano voices).

**(Beca) You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

As she sang her solo, she caught Jesse's eye and started to do some of the moves she did on him at the Halloween party. She smirked when she saw he had to adjust himself and winked as the song moved on.****

(Cynthia Rose)Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
(Cynthia Rose and Denise) Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The girls are now freely dancing at the front of the stage engaging with the crowd. Beca is smiling from ear to ear because she knew they nailed the set once again. The Trebles were all on their feet cheering for the girls and had some of the other audience members looking at them with eyebrows raised wondering why the other team was cheering the Bellas on.

**(Everyone)The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now**

The girls start to slow down the beat and transitioned into the last few parts with Lilly finishing it up. They all end up in their beginning spots from the start of the set and finish slowly putting their heads down.

**My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
(Lilly)I'm glad you came…**

As Lilly finished, the crowd went wild. All the girls looked up and with smiles and hugs; they knew they were champs once again. As they walked off the stage, the girls received congratulations from the audience members and the Trebles were hugging all of the girls. Jesse was never as proud of his girlfriend as he was now, because this woman walking towards him was the light of his life. Yeah, they had moments where they wanted to strangle the other (as all couples do) but in the end they always came back to each other.

As Beca made it to Jesse with open arms she pulled him down for a kiss and broke apart with both saying "Wow".

"I am so proud of you Bec," Jesse said holding his girlfriend, "You did it once again."

Beca bit her lip and smiled shyly and said "Thank you nerd."

He just laughed and let her go and they both sat down with their groups and calmed down from the adrenaline high. As the crowd calmed down the announcer came back on stage to announce the winners of the competition.

As he was talking about how this was the most intense ICCAs ever, Amy was whisper shouting to Beca, "No dingo sex tonight please!" and Beca just shook her head with the rest of the girls and held back a giggle.

As the announcer announced the third place finishers- University of Virginia Hubaloos, Beca reached up to rub Jesse's shoulders to calm him down since he got tense as he waited for the second place announcement.

"And to no surprise our second and first place finishers are from Barden…" he said with a dramatic flourish, "Second place goes to the Barden Treblemakers!"

All of the guys were smiling ear to ear and ran up to accept the trophy. The Bellas were cheering like crazy for the guys as they stayed on the stage to wait for the first place announcement.

"And ladies and gentlemen, first place goes to the reigning champs, THE BARDEN BELLAS!"

The girls all squealed with excitement and ran up to the stage to accept their trophy. Amy and Lilly were holding the trophy for the girls, but were yelling for Beca to come up from the end of the group and hold the trophy since she was responsible for the amazing set. They all laughed at Beca's face as she went up to hold the trophy for the girls, knowing that on the stage performing was where Beca belonged but instances like this made Beca nervous and shy.

The whole audience was on their feet cheering the finalists on as they remained on the stage. Beca saw her dad and stepmom in the crowd cheering for her and the Bellas. She even saw Jesse's family sitting next to them cheering as well for Jesse and the Trebles but also for Beca.

As the groups walked off the stage, the Trebles and Bellas hugged each other in congratulations and talked about their performances. For the first time ever, Jesse had to squeeze his way through the group just get to his girlfriend. Once he finally found her talking to Chloe, Aubrey, and Cynthia Rose (Chloe and Aubrey came for the finals as a surprise for the girls- which made Beca tear up- something everyone was shocked to see) he put his arms around her and announced to the girls that they were loading onto the bus. As Aubrey and Chloe told the girls that they were following them back to campus, they said their goodbyes and Cynthia Rose went off to round up the rest of the girls while Jesse and Beca went to get on the bus. He had gotten Beca's stuff for her as she was talking to the girls and she thanked him for doing so.

As they were walking, they started to talk about their spring break trip in a few days after midterms.

"I can't believe the season is over," Beca said, "Like as much as I'm excited to have some breathing room and less stress, I am so not looking forward to these last couple of days before break."

"I know," Jesse agreed, "midterms are going to suck, but think about all the fun we will have at the lake house by ourselves and maybe even when my family comes," he smirked.

Beca snorted. Once they finally reached the bus, cheers erupted from the rest of the group.

Amy stood on the seat prompting Cynthia Rose to do so as well. "We would just like to toast to our wonderful captains for an amazing season," Cynthia Rose said.

Amy continued on saying "We love you both and don't worry we're all planning your wedding as soon as spring break is over!"

Everyone just laughed as Beca shook her head and Jesse laughed awkwardly.

"She's still on that?" he asked Beca.

"Yeah, they all are and I told them we have talked about it and how we are waiting till after graduation."

Jesse nodded in agreement, but he knew he had plans for Beca (knowing for a fact that they would still be together) and the proposal within the next year. As the group settled down, Donald yelled to them that they were headed back to Barden and the group just relaxed for the rest of the drive.


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you (AGAIN) to everyone for their reviews and responses to my story. I want to apologize for the lengthy paragraphs and would like to also thank Just Call Me Harley for reminding me to check my work. You would think that since I check my students' work every day that I would be able to check my own work, but guess not. I am currently in the midst of writing chapter 4 at the moment (just for any-otp-will-do, Just Call Me Harley, watergirl1234, haileyp123, and CanadianKickshipper for their awesome reviews) and doing some major editing this weekend to the first three chapters as well.

I will be slowing down my updates to every couple days, so I can have enough time to write but to also edit as well to keep it going for you guys. I have a lot of ideas in store for our favorite couple, as well as our favorite Bellas and Trebles. I am considering causing a little trouble for our couple, but it won't be severe enough for them to split up (so no worries there!).

Anyways since this is a pretty long note, I'm going to finish with saying thank you again to everyone that is reading my story & that I love all the responses I am getting!

See you all soon!

xoKate


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the group got back to campus, they went over to the Trebles' house for a mini celebration. Jesse and Beca looked at each other to see what the other wanted to do.

"Bec, what do you think? We don't have to worry about midterms till Wednesday and I know you have been studying already" Jesse said.

Beca shrugged and said "Why the hell not? I could use a few drinks."

The couple walked over to the house and laughed when they heard Amy and Brittany sing their rendition of As Long As You Love me by Justin Bieber. The girls spotted Beca coming in the door with Jesse and waved her up on stage to sing with them; she turned to Jesse and he just laughed at his girlfriend's excitement as he shook his head when she ran up to the stage to sing with them. In between the girls' laughing so hard they could barely sing and everyone dancing to the actual song playing in the background, it was looking to be a good night.

Donald had walked up to Jesse as he was watching Beca make a fool of herself with the girls, and said "Dude, I thought you guys would be going at it tonight…"

Jesse just shook his head at him, "Nah… we're heading up to my family's lake house over spring break and we have a few days to ourselves so I have big plans for us then."

Donald just laughed at his friend, "I bet they're big plans alright… the tension between you guys sometimes is ridiculous."

Jesse laughs, "I know, and it's getting worse."

The guys paused in their conversation when they heard Amy yelling "Body Shots!" and moved towards where they heard Amy yelling from. They found the girls in the kitchen giggling and saw Beca and Anna dancing on the Trebles' kitchen table.

"Bec'. Babe. Can you please take your heels off at least before you dance on the furniture…? I don't want to go to the hospital tonight," Jesse said warily at his intoxicated girlfriend giggling on the table.

"BAAABBBYYYYYYY!" Beca squealed as if she didn't hear her boyfriend talking to her, "What did you just say?"

Jesse smirked and just held his arms out saying "Jump!"

Beca jumped onto her boyfriend giggling and attacking his neck and face with kisses. Jesse was laughing because this loving side of her only came out every once in a while and that she must have had a few too many shots while he was talking to Donald. He walked them over to the couch where Beca climbed off of him and started dancing again on the couch. He just laughed and let her have fun but kept a watchful eye on her so she didn't hurt herself and he would get annoyed with him in the morning.

Jesse saw Chloe and Aubrey walk into the house and he got up to greet the girls, "Hey ladies, what took you so long?"

Chloe shook her at him and said, "We took the wrong exit by accident for some reason and we had to bring our stuff into the house before we came over. Where's Beca?"

Before Jesse could respond, Aubrey just started laughing pointing to the couches where all the Bellas were standing on or next to them singing One Direction's Kiss You. As the trio watched the girls make fools of themselves, Jesse noticed the party got bigger and that they were at their limit of people in the house. He told one of the freshmen to watch the door in case anyone else came in. When Jesse turned back to the older Bellas, he saw that they were recording this interesting performance of the current Bellas singing their rendition of the song.

He walked over to the girls and asked "You're both going to send me those videos, righhtttt?" and gave his best puppy dog face to the older Bellas.

Aubrey looked at him and rolled her eyes, "First of all that face only works on Beca and second of all, of course because she won't be living this down for a very long time."

They all laughed and continued on talking about their performances and other groups' acts as well when Beca came over to them with a water bottle in her hand. She wrapped her arms around Jesse and nuzzled into his shoulder; he just smiled at the older girls, who took this as their cue to let the couple have a moment.

"Bec, are you alright?" Jesse asked worriedly hoping she wasn't about to get sick or anything.

Beca just looked at him with a warm smile on her face and just said "Everything is perfect."

He looked at her wondering what brought this on, and before he could ask she said "Look at everyone. Look at us. Look at where we are now and see how far we have come. I didn't know it, but this is where I belong; not LA and not back with my mom. I belong here with you, with the Bellas and the Trebles, with Chloe and Aubrey, at Barden with my dad and Sheila."

Jesse looked at her in astonishment and in awe for that this was the one time she has verbally admitted she didn't belong in LA- that her original dream when she came to Barden was long gone, all because of him and the Bellas. Before he could get teary-eyed in front of the guys, he pulled her close and just kissed the top of her head and continued to hug her.

They both knew that by her admitting she didn't belong in LA and that this was her "home" now, that she was all in. Anyone could tell that she was "all in" with school, the Bellas and Jesse but she never said it aloud and now she did. She finally admitted it and Jesse couldn't be any happier. Before either one of them could say a thing a throat clearing was heard.

They turned around to see Unicycle, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but dude its time…"

"Oh shit, I forgot… I'll be there in a sec."

Beca looked at Jesse wondering what he was up to, but he just shook his head and said "It's a surprise so go with the girls and relax."

Jesse walked over to the guys as Beca made her way over to the girls all sitting on the couch. She ended up sitting on the floor leaning up against Chloe and Aubrey and sitting next to Denise and Brittany and all the girls looked to her as if they had the answer of what the guys were up to.

"Bec, do you have any idea what they are doing?" Denise asked.

Beca just shook her head and said "Unicycle just came over to us just a second ago reminding Jesse about it, so I have no clue."

The girls had noticed the party was dying down and that a lot of people were leaving so it would just be the Bellas and the Trebles.

"I really want to know what they are up to," Aubrey said.

Stacie continued on saying "Anna, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Jess, and me were all in the kitchen talking when the guys were starting to kick everyone out. Some girls were giving them a hard time about us staying and Koolio said that it was because we were their close friends and neighbors so they stay. He then told us all to come here and wait."

"And he didn't say what for?" Ashley asked from the end of the couch.

"Nope, he just said got sit and relax with the rest of the Bellas" Jessica finished off.

The girls continued to chatter on waiting somewhat patiently (Amy was getting antsy from sitting too long and started doing her mermaid dancing as entertainment for the girls)till the lights finally were dimmed down for whatever the guys were up to.

Donald cleared his throat before he began to speak to the girls; "Ladies. What can I say… we have all gotten close over this past year and that we, the Trebles, want to do a set for you all as a thank you."

As the girls were listening to Donald speak, they hardly noticed the rest of the Trebles walk into the room with Jesse holding a guitar. Aubrey spots the guys and nudges Beca with her foot to get her to look to the guys- more so looking at Jesse with a guitar.

She shrugs at Aubrey and whispers "He never told me he played…"

Cynthia Rose then whispers to Beca and asks "How you guys have been together for so long, and have been friends longer and you didn't know?"

Beca shrugs, "He may have been hiding the guitar since we haven't stayed here in a while…"

All the girls nod in agreement, since they all see Jesse at least once a day at the house. Before the girls could continue anymore, Donald clears his throat again and says that the guys were ready to start. The girls relaxed back into their seats as the guys started. Beca sees Jesse sitting on a stool with the guys all surrounding him with a guitar in his hand; she raises her eyebrows at him and all he does is wink at her before he starts to play. The tune he begins to play is actually one of Beca's favorite songs Little Things by One Direction; she starts to get teary eyed as he plays.

**(Jesse) Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your  
cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

(Unicycle)I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes  
when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

(All of the Guys)I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh its you,they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

(Donald) You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

(Benji)I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on  
tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

(All of the Guys) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you (Oh,it's you) they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

(Jesse) You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want  
you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, ohhh

(Jesse and Benji) I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
cause it's you, oh, it's you; it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you and all these little things

(All of the guys)I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all your little things

When they finish singing, all the guys can hear is sniffling and some clapping from the girls. One of the freshmen gets up and gets a box of tissues for the girls, and a few say thanks.

Beca is just smiling at Jesse with tears in her eyes and mouths "I love you" to him.

He smiles back, also with teary eyed and mouths back "I love you too weirdo."

She softly snorts as she settles back into her spot with the girls. Beca looks at her girls (Chloe and Aubrey too) and smiles; they all have come such a long way with their relationship with the guys and that she knows this is affecting them as much as it is her.

Benji steps up to get the girls' attention once more "Ladies, I want to personally thank you all for how great you guys have been to me. You all were so supportive last year and I relish in the fact that I call you all my closest friends."

Another round of tissues is given to all the girls once again as Koolio pulls out a keyboard and starts playing the tune of Young Girls by Bruno Mars.

**(Benji)I spent all my money on a big ol' fancy car  
For these bright eyed honeys  
Oh yeah you know who you are  
Keep me up till the sun is high  
Till the birds stop calling my name  
I'm addicted and I don' know why  
Guess I've always been this way  
All these roads still be wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long**

(All of the Guys)All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah you young wild girls  
You'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do  
Yeah you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you

(Jesse)I get lost under these lights  
I get lost in the words I say  
Start believing my own lies  
Like everything will be okay  
Oh I still dream of simple life  
Boy meets girl makes her his wife

But love don't exist when you live like this that much I know, yes I know

(Jesse and Koolio)All these roads still be wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long

(All of the Guys)All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah you young wild girls  
You'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do  
Yeah you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you

(Freshman)You, you, you, you  
Yeah you you you  
You you you you

(All of the Guys)All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah you young wild girls  
You'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do  
Yeah you young wild girls  
(Benji, Jesse, Koolio)I'll always come back to you, come back to you

Once again all the girls are tearing up but are all clapping for the guys. They all get up to hug the guys and say thank you for doing that for them. Jesse makes his way to Beca as she is talking to Koolio about playing for her for one of her mixes, and kisses the top of her head. She thanks Koolio again before turning to Jesse with tears in her eyes but smiling as well.

"You know nerd that was probably one of the most sweetest things you have done, let alone for the rest of these guys as well."

Jesse just smiles at her and says "It was a group idea actually, we were talking about you guys a couple of Saturdays ago, and how the Bellas have done a lot for us over the year, with cooking and helping clean after parties, and you helping mixing our sets; that we figured this may be the best way to say thank you."

Before Beca can respond, Jesse is assaulted by the rest of the Bellas with hugs and thank yous. Beca steps back and laughs with the rest of the guys at Jesse's face of surprise and shock from the hugs he's getting.

Aubrey steps back to collect herself before speaking, "You all know how I felt about the Bellas and Trebles having any relations with one another; but after ICCAs with Bec and Jesse and just spending time with you all this past summer, you guys are awesome and that was pretty amazing. Thank you."

Everyone in the room knows how much that took out of Aubrey to say all of that and the Bellas just smile at the past leader; the Trebles however, decide on the count of three to bombard Aubrey with hugs (just as the Bellas did with Jesse). The girls start laughing at their antics and also how shocked Aubrey was at first and how then ended just laughing along with everyone else. After everyone calmed down and cleaned up the house a little from the party, they all said their goodbyes before the Bellas (and Jesse) headed over to their house and the Trebles all went to bed.

**A/N- I wanted to post this up for all of you tonight before I went to bed since it's 2am already. Hopefully this format is easier to read and I will be going through all of the chapters to change the format to make it easier to read & correcting the typos as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… The spring break trip is coming up & the mature rating will be kicking in once more ;) thanks for reading & I hope you all enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Just wanted to say thank you again to everyone that has put my story as one of their favorites, on alert, and for the reviews! I feel so much better about writing and spent some time of my morning today editing chapters 1-3 to make it easier to read for my current and future readers **** I will be taking time writing the chapters out now because I want to go into more detailed conversations between the couple and the Bellas and Trebles. I have the fullest intentions to continue my story post-college as well, so I'll be around for a while hanging out in the Pitch Perfect world with our favorite Bella and Treble. But I don't own the story or the characters and give all the props to the awesome director Jason Moore for a great movie… which I have watched at least once a day. (I have come to the conclusion that I need to get back to school and my winter break needs to be over ASAP because I am developing an unhealthy obsession with the story). **

**I'm going to stop rambling and get on the road with the story… and we are FINALLY at the lake house (major shout out to fromthemouthofbabes- this chapter is for you!)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoKate**

"_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night…"_

Singing along to her new favorite song, Beca is finishing packing for her trip to Jesse's family's lake house. Since she has the music blasting (most of the girls have left for break or at the Trebles house hanging out) and is belting out the song with Bruno. What she doesn't realize is that Jesse is standing in her doorway, watching her sing and dance along to the song. She continues on, still not realizing he is standing there watching her, with a smile on his face.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long… oh shit!_

Beca had realized while she was packing she hadn't eaten anything this morning, so as she continued to sing she finally spotted Jesse in the doorway watching her sing.

"Jesus Jess, couldn't you have made a noise to let me know you were here or something…" Beca said trying to calm down her heartbeat.

He laughed, "Bec- I called for you as soon as I walked into the house… I could hear your music playing all the way from the porch."

Beca smiled slyly and said "Whoops. How did you get in then?"

"Did you forget that you gave me a key?"

Beca shook her head at her forgetfulness, "Oh yeah… my bad. You're already done packing?"

"Um, yeah. It doesn't take me as long as obviously it takes you. I think you have been hanging out with Stacie and Chloe too much; you're packing for a month Bec… we're only there for a week," Jesse said observing the pile of clothes Beca had on her bed that she was intending to pack.

Beca looked at her bed and back to Jesse and then back to her bed. Realizing that he was right, she started to separate the clothes into what she actually needed and what she didn't. Before Beca could get any farther, Jesse came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bec- let's go get something eat for lunch before you finish up and we can get on the road as soon as you're done. I have plans for us tonight and want to get up to the house before it gets dark out."

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "I was actually about to do that till you scared the crap out of me…"pouting at Jesse.

Jesse just laughed and said "I would say that I'm sorry but I would be lying."

Beca playfully punched him in the arm and said "Let's go you weirdo."

They left the now silent Bellas' house and headed over to the Trebles' house to get Jesse's truck. As they were climbing into the truck, they saw Stacie and Donald leave the house and head over to his car waving to Jesse and Beca. The couple decided to make a quick run to Wendy's since Beca was craving Spicy Chicken nuggets and a Frostee, with Jesse wanting a Root Beer Float and chili fries. Once they have their order they pull into one of the parking spots to start eating instead of driving back to the house.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited about this week?"

Jesse looks to Beca as if she is crazy and responds, "Are you serious Bec? I have been waiting for this trip since the semester started… and I can't wait for our much overdue alone time…" winking at Beca.

"You are surely a piece of work Mr. Swanson… you finished? I want to head back home to finish packing…"

"Yeah, let me just go throw the garbage out real quick and we'll be on our way."

Jesse climbed out of the car and threw their garbage out before heading back off to the Bellas house. Once he pulled back into the Trebles' driveway, Beca climbed out of the truck and headed up the Bellas porch steps to finish packing. Realizing that she was at the door alone, she turned around to look for Jesse who was just standing against his truck smiling at her.

"Ummmm, Jess? What are you doing?" Beca asked her boyfriend, wondering what was up with his sudden behavior change.

Jesse just smiled and said "Go finish packing; I have to run inside the house to get something before we leave."

"Okay I guess I'll be back out in ten then." Beca said shrugging off Jesse's strange behavior.

As Jesse watched Beca go into the house, Jesse went into his own house. It was a little strange to be the only one in the house being that his roommates were, but it was better that he was alone at this moment.

_Flashback_

_Two weeks ago, on the weekly guys nights they had every Saturday, Jesse went out with Benji to pick up the dinner for that night. However, Jesse had told Benji earlier that day that he wanted to head out earlier than normal, to stop somewhere before they picked up dinner. As they were leaving, Benji looked to his friend questioningly about where they were headed off too and Jesse told him wait until they were in the car before he told him what was going on._

_ "Jesse, can you fill me with what we are about to do or where we are going?" Benji asked his friend._

_ "Of course… Sorry I just wanted to get out of the house first because I heard Donald on the phone with Stacie. Well, you know how me and Beca are going up to the lake house during spring break, with a couple days by ourselves?"_

_ "Yeah…?"_

_ "Well I wanted to get her something nice and simple that kind of represents us… What do you think I should do?" Jesse asked his best friend nervously_

_ Benji scratched his head, a little thrown back from Jesse's nervous attitude and demeanor. "Doesn't she always wear a star necklace?"_

_ "Yeah, why?" Jesse responded, wondering where his roommate was going with this._

_ "Why don't you get another, like a music note or something or even a bracelet?"_

_ Jesse looked at Benji with thankfulness in his eyes. "Dude, that's brilliant!" Jesse exclaimed, "I don't know why I didn't think of that! Seriously… Thanks"_

_Benji just shook his head at his friend, as they drove over to the nearest jewelry store to find the perfect gift for Beca. As soon as Jesse found what he wanted, and after 5 phone calls from the other Trebles wondering where their food was, the pair headed back out to pick up their order from the pizza place near campus. _

Jesse walked into his room to gather his bags and the necklace that he had gotten Beca two weeks prior. Since they never had exchanged gifts before (juice pouches didn't really count he found out from Benji), he was nervous about her reaction to the necklace. Knowing Beca, he knew her response could go one way or the other so he was just to put it out there and hope for the best. Hearing his phone ring "If I Knew" by Bruno Mars- which was Beca's ring tone- he knew her ten minutes were up and that she was calling him wondering where he went off to. Jesse shoved the box the held the necklace into the bag that held the movies he brought for her movication during break, got his bags and headed out of the house to his beautiful girl.

Beca knew he was up to something as soon as she realized he wasn't behind her when she headed into the Bellas house. She had decided as she walked back to her room that he would tell her whatever was going on his own time, so she just shrugged off his weird behavior and finished packing her things. As she was going through her room doubling checking that she had everything she needed, she saw the almost forgotten mixed cd and picture frame (with a picture of them from the past summer at the beach), sitting on her desk. She looked at the picture and smiled at the memory of that day; the day that he told her that he loved her and when she threw up on his feet when she attempted to tell him as well, but her nerves got the best of her.

_Flashback…_

_Beca and Jesse were at the beach house that the Trebles and Bellas had decided to rent together for two weeks over the summer. They all had agreed on the idea to spend time with each other without the pressure of the acapella competitions, school, and just the outside pressures of the real world._

_The couple had decided on going for a walk on the beach before they all went out for dinner. Much to her chagrin, Beca thought this was the perfect time to tell Jesse how she truly felt about him- that she loved him. However, fate had other plans for her; as they were walking along the shoreline and Jesse teasing her about how he was going to throw her into the waves, he pulled her to a stop. Beca turned around with a smirk on her face thinking he was about to do what he was saying for the past five minutes, but his expression held the same emotion she had for him day in and day out, love._

_ "Jess, you okay?" she asked nervously._

_ Jesse shifted on his feet nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah… um, Bec… I don't know how I should say this… and since this may be the only time we have alone these next two weeks… I just wanted to say that… uh… I love you."_

_Beca had stood there for what felt like an eternity, obviously in shock that he had said that aloud. She knew just by his actions alone that he loved her, and that she prayed that her actions had conveyed the same emotions- but to actually hear those three words… especially directed towards her… stunned her._

_ "I… uh… wow" was all she could say. She wanted to smack herself in the face for the most idiotic response that had ever come out of her mouth. _

_Before she could make it any worse, she reached up on her toes and pulled him down to kiss him. She put everything she had and felt into that kiss, praying that it would convey the same message. But of course, things never went as planned._

_ "Jesse, you know I am not as good with words as you are, but I… uh… yeah…" At this time, Beca felt herself get queasy and before she could say those three words back to him, she threw up all over the sand in front of him, just barely missing his sandal clad feet._

_Jesse had jumped back at the sudden appearance of Beca's breakfast, and was thankful he had carried a water bottle on him at that very moment. He saw that Beca was mortified of what had happened, and instead of saying anything he gave her the water and just let her have a moment to collect herself. He knew that the kiss she gave him after he had told her that he loved her, was her way of saying I love you… but he had a feeling that she wanted to say it back; and by judging of the sudden appearance of her breakfast, her nerves had gotten the best of her before she could say it back to him. He noticed that she had gotten herself together, as best as she could, and started walking back to where he was standing._

_ "I am so sorry… I didn't think-"Beca started to say._

_ Jesse just shook his head at her, "Seriously, Bec don't worry about it. Are you feeling okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I think it was just my nerves… you know? I was just trying to…"She stuttered out, nervous of what he thought of her at the moment._

_ "Bec, like I said… don't worry about it, I know… trust me I know." He said, hoping his eyes conveyed to her what he was saying without making her more uncomfortable than she already was._

_She smiled a small smile, and he knew she got the message but also knew it didn't make her feel any better though. Instead of interrogating her anymore about how she felt and the conversation prior, he just took her hand and started walking back to the house to get ready for dinner with the rest of the group. _

She had tucked the cd and picture frame into her bag that held her clothes so neither would crack or break and headed out of the house to lock up. Beca was shook out of her reverie when she heard Jesse opening the door of the house with his bags in hand. She laughed at his goofy expression of excitement but laughed more when she saw a plastic bag holding the infamous juice pouches and caramel covered popcorn (their favorite snack that Jesse introduced her to).

"It's about time nerd, what were you doing in there?" she asked wondering if he would give her any hints about what he was up to.

He shook his head at her with a smirk on his face, "Nice try Mitchell, just get in the truck."

Beca opened up the door to the backseat and put her bags in, taking precaution with the bag that held his gifts. She saw Jesse walk up to the truck and do the same thing with his own bags and that as he opened up the door, he tossed a juice pouch at her and winked. Beca just shook her head, closed the door and got into the front seat. Jesse got into the truck as well, and they were now on their way to the lake house.

The ride was probably the most interesting of any car ride the two had shared. Since it was a three hour drive to the house, the topics of conversation varied from various acapella topics to the random coupling of their friends to Beca's newly found movication trivia. The couple also played a game that consisted of one of them humming the tune to a random song and the other having to guess the lyrics to the song- which turned out to be pretty fun game.

By the time they finally reached the lake house it was six o'clock and Beca was passed out in the passenger seat. Before Jesse reached over to wake her up, he took his time to really look at the most precious being in his life. He never really had the time to really look at her when she was like this, unguarded and innocent. Now, he saw her without all her walls and saw the girl that he fell in love with. He knew that her walls were down with him but when they fought, the walls began to appear again; but he thanked the Big Man that he was able to knock them down before she completely closed off. After deciding that enough time had passed, Jesse gently shook Beca awake.

"Bec… Beca… Babe… we're here" he said softly.

Beca woke up to the most beautiful chocolate eyes and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi… I fell asleep didn't I?" she asked him shyly.

Jesse smiled at the sudden shyness she displayed and said "Yeah, but for only forty-five minutes, not too long. We're here though finally, let's get our stuff and head inside."

Jesse reached over his seat to unbuckle her seat belt for her and kissed her on the way back to his seat. Beca just smiled and shook her head at him while she opened her door. As soon as they both got their bags, they walked up the path to the house. Before she moved up the stairs, Beca stopped in front of the house to get a look at it. It wasn't like their houses back at Barden, it looked like the cabin that she had seen on one of her shows that she watches every Friday with the girls. The house was beautiful and she was just in awe of the house and everything surrounding it. She was in awe of the moment; knowing that Jesse was going out of his way to make these next few days and even the week perfect for not only her but them, and that made her smile.

"Bec, you comin'?" Jesse asked his girlfriend with a smile as he caught her taking in everything around her.

"Yeah sorry. It's just so beautiful here," she said as she walked up the stairs to him standing in the main hallway of the house, 'Thank you Jesse for all of this… seriously, thank you for not just this but for being such an amazing person."

Jesse took her hand and just kissed the back of it and looked at her softly, "Just for you… remember that. I told you before and I will tell you again now, I would do anything for you Bec, you're it… you're my happily ever after."

Beca gasped at his beautiful yet cheesy words, blushing. "Oh my cheesy nerd, just kiss me."

Jesse laughed and followed her orders to kiss her; it started out just as a soft reminder of his love for her, but it began to turn into something more. They both dropped the bags in their hands as Beca wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and Jesse puller her tightly against him with his hands on her waist. The world seemed to fall away from them and they let themselves get lost in the kiss. Jesse started to play with the hem of her shirt, rubbing his fingers on the bare skin of her back. This cased Beca to snap out of her Jesse induced haze and pulled back and placed her forehead against his.

"Wow." Was all they both could say.

Beca picked up her bags and nudged Jesse to get his, "How about you show me where to put these and then give me a tour of the house."

Jesse smiled and grabbed the heavier bag that Beca was carrying and as she was giving him her infamous eye-roll, "Yeah let's do that and we can get started with our night and also order dinner because I'm starving… sound good?"

"Perfect."

Jesse brought their bags to his room in the house. He told her that he got his parents' permission that they could stay in the same room, with the agreement that the door stays open (slightly). Beca just laughed at her boyfriend's negotiation skills and reminded him of the tour she wanted of the house.

"Alright, Alright… sheesh. You sure you don't want to eat first?"

Beca actually had to stop and think about her choices, and when she was about to give him her answer, her stomach decided for her.

"Okay nerd you win. What do you want to get or what can we make because I don't know if I can wait too long," Beca said with a laugh.

Jesse laughed with her, "I still have snacks from the drive that you didn't devour so you could snack on them while we wait for our food. Tomorrow we can head into town and go to the market to pick up food. I'm sure my mom will do more shopping once they all get here, but since we obviously need to eat before then I think we should do that."

Beca nodded her head in agreement and went in search for the bag of snacks while Jesse looked for the take-out menus he knew his mom had put somewhere near the house phone.

After a couple minutes of looking through the menus, they decided on getting Chinese food and Jesse called in the order. While they waited for the food, Jesse showed Beca the living room and they picked a movie that they could watch while they waited and ate their food. Beca decided to check her phone while Jesse was setting up the TV for the movie to see if she had any missed calls or text messages. She saw that she had a few from Amy and Denise asking how the house was and of course Amy had to say to get in as much "dingo-sex" as possible before his parents came to the house. This caused Beca to laugh out loud and made Jesse to turn to her with eyebrows raised.

"Let me guess… Amy?"

Beca laughed, "Yup" emphasizing the 'p'.

Jesse just shook his head, grabbed the remote and placed himself on the couch next to Beca and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Beca let herself fall into his side and snuggled up against him as he hit play on the movie. They had decided on the final Harry Potter movie, since Beca had admitted grudgingly that she had watched all the other ones with Anna and Brittany one rainy Saturday afternoon when Jesse was occupied with the Trebles all day and Beca had given the girls the day off. Beca was so immersed into the movie that she didn't hear the doorbell ring nor did she notice Jesse get up and sit back down on the couch, returning the with the food. Jesse laughed at his girlfriend since this was probably the only movie, besides the Breakfast Club, that he had witnessed Beca silent for. He waved the food in front of her face a few times before Beca came to and finally noticed her smirking boyfriend with the food in front of her. She had to pause the movie before she responded to him.

"About damn time Mitchell, I think this may be something short of a miracle."

Beca playfully shoved her boyfriend, "Just give me my food Swanson, so I can get back to my movie."

Jesse burst out laughing and Beca rolled her eyes; she grabbed her food, mumbling a thank you as she shoveled the food into her mouth and started the movie back up into his own food. Jesse leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smile before he dug into his own food and he too got into the movie as well.

When the movie was finished, they cleaned up their mess and Beca looked to Jesse for any idea of what they were going to do next.

"So what's on the schedule now nerd?" she asked.

"Now I have to blindfold you…" he responded with a smirk causing Beca to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Um… why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you and I actually want to surprise you so please just turn around so I can take you to where it is."

Beca looked at him warily before she turned around so he could put the blindfold on her. Once the blindfold was on her, Jesse waved his hand in front of her eyes to make sure she couldn't see and once he was confident she couldn't, he took her hand and guided her down the hall towards their room.

"Why do I have a feeling I am headed towards my impending doom?" Beca asked in her typical snarky tone.

"Because you are," he deadpanned. "Seriously Bec, can't I do something nice for the most important woman in my life?" he said with a mocking tone.

Beca just giggled, "Alright, alright lead the way Swanson…"

Once they made it down the hall, Jesse opened the door to the room and told Beca to wait a minute while he did one quick thing, which was to light the few candles that he had placed around the room. Beca leaned against the door frame with a small smile on her face, because she could hear the nervousness in his voice and she knew he really was trying to make this special for her. After a couple of minutes, she felt him come behind her and she waited for whatever was next.

He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take your blindfold off, now… ready?"

All Beca could do now was just nod because she too was nervous about what she was going to see in just a moment. He pulled the blindfold off and all she could do was gasp. He had candles placed all around the room so that they were the only light in the room. he had rose petals (cheesy but so romantic that she was blushing) scattered across the floor leading to the bed, and she also saw they were on the bed as well. She saw the infamous guitar in the corner, which reminded her that she had to ask about his playing later on. She also saw a rectangular box sitting in the middle of the bed, with a letter sitting underneath it. Beca could feel her eyes become teary and she had a lump in her throat, making her feel that if she tried to say anything at that moment she would start crying. Beca slowly turned around to face Jesse, and she saw that he was nervous to her reaction. Knowing that she couldn't verbalize her reaction, she just pulled him down for a soft yet passionate kiss.

After a few moments of kissing, Jesse pulled back to look at Beca's face trying to figure out what she was thinking- and what he saw even made him get teary eyed. He saw the fully exposed Beca standing in front of him. He saw the fully flushed, smiling, teary eyed Beca that he knew loved everything that he did for her just now. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers, kissed her nose and whispered "I love you Beca Mitchell."

Knowing that she would never have another moment like this with Jesse for a while, Beca took advantage of this time to say the three words she had been gathering the courage to finally come out with. As his forehead was still touching hers, she whispered back to him "I love you Jesse Swanson," causing him to pull back and look at her.

When Jesse heard those words come out of Beca's mouth, he had to pull back and look at her to make sure he wasn't hearing things, and by the sincerity and love that was radiating off of her at that moment, he knew she had said it. Upon his realization of the statement, Jesse pulled Beca hard against him and kissed her harder than he had ever done before. He was pouring himself into this kiss with everything he had and after a moment of realizing what he was doing, Beca began to do the same.

Jesse guided her over to the bed so that her knees were pressed against the side of the bed. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and balanced himself on his arms as he pulled back from her. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Jesse saw the girl that he saw that day at the beach, the innocent vulnerable girl that let him in before anyone else. As he saw a blush creep up to her cheeks, he began to kiss her once more, starting from her forehead to her nose to her lips. It was chaste and soft.

Beca looked up at Jesse and smiled. She saw those chocolate brown eyes that she could lose herself in even when they were fighting with each other. She saw the pink lips that she could kiss all day and the strong bone structure that made Jesse the way he was. She reached her arms up to his shoulders and dragged her fingertips across his strong shoulders down to his biceps in the arms that wrapped around her every night and day.

"Say them again…" Jesse smiled at her.

Beca looked up at him questioningly, but as he raised his eyebrows which caused her to realize what he was talking about. She softly laughed a little before saying the words again that felt natural coming off of her lips.

"I love you. Always. Have longer than I realized and I wouldn't change a thing," she said to him letting herself speak from her heart.

Jesse kissed her once one more and pulled back to smile at her once more. He smiled because she found the words that could touch him the most and said what she felt for him better than he could ever have.

"I love you too Bec. I knew that night at ICCAs when I saw you putting your heart out there. When you finally let me in. When you told me how you felt, through the one thing that you always said never let you down, and that night it didn't let you down. I love you more than you can imagine Beca, and I will never leave you. I will be there when you start to shut me out, fighting you to keep those walls down. I will be there when you fight with your parents over things you can't even control. I will be there when you need to escape from the world just for a little while and be yourself…"

Beca looked into Jesse's eyes with tears in her own and giggled a little as she choked up at his heartfelt speech to her. All she could see in his eyes was love. She knew there wouldn't be a better time now to show each other, physically, how they felt towards the other.

"Jesse…" Beca said shyly.

Jesse tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah?"

Beca took a deep breath and just said "Make love to me, please…"

He smiled softly and said "It would be my pleasure."

He pulled Beca up from laying down on the bed. He ran his fingers up and down her arms, causing her to shiver in anticipation. He slid his hands to the hem of her shirt and looked up to her as if he was asking permission to continue on, which she softly nodded in confirmation. She lifted her arms over her head as he pulled her shirt off. He stepped back to look at her perfect body and thought 'I couldn't be any luckier.' Beca stood up from the bed and began to slid her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and looked up at him for confirmation as well. He gave her a small smile and pulled his shirt off of him, which he had to duck down so she could fully pull it off on her own. When he straightened back up, he slowly guided her back to the bed so he could worship her body as he did on Halloween.

Once on the bed, Beca slid her hands through his hair as she felt him kiss her face and move his way down to her neck and her collar bone. He used his hand to feel every inch of her body and finally slid his hands to her breasts. As he gently squeezed them, Beca gave a small moan which made him smile against her skin. He tweaked her nipples through the fabric which made her arch her back searching for the sensation once more. As her back was arched, Jesse slid his hand towards the back to unhook her bra that exposed her naked breasts. He moved his mouth to kiss her chest all over and looked up her through heavy eyes. He kept eye contact with her as he started with her left breast and when he reached her nipple and he saw her gasp, he moved his right hand down to rub against her already wet core. He began to kiss across her chest to continue his ministrations on the other one; with a slight nod from Beca, Jesse unbuttoned her shorts and slid his fingers to rub against her core through her already soaked panties.

As he moved his hands to her core and continued his attack on her chest, Beca began to run her fingers up and down his chest causing him to slightly shiver. Before he could go any further, Beca pulled his head from her chest and pulled him in for a chaste but passionate kiss making them both pull back and gasp for air. Since he was already rubbing against her core with his fingers and had slipped a finger inside of her, he knew she was ready for more. Jesse reached down to unbuckle his own shorts and let them fall to his own feet, exposing him in his boxers. Looking up at her, he raised his eyebrows to gain permission to pull down her own shorts and she nodded once more. As she lifted her hips to help him pull her shorts down, she begin to feel more exposed than ever and she relished in the sensation of being fully exposed in front of him. Jesse stood back from her scantily clad body to get the full picture of the woman he loved. Beca sat up, leaning back on her arms and smiled at him knowing what going to come next. He walked over to the dresser to pick up a foiled packet and as he walked back to lean over her, he tossed the packet aside.

Beca slid her hands down his abs and slightly pulled down his boxers; getting the hint, he pulled them down leaving him there with his erection. Beca smiled knowing that she felt the same way, as he began to pull down her panties off of her. They both looked into the others eyes'; smiling as they knew what was coming next. He leaned down to kiss her once more and pulled back to open the foiled packet to prepare himself what was coming next. He slid his fingers up and down her core, making sure he was ready and smirked to find out she was wetter than she was before. When he was finished, he pressed himself against her, raising his eyebrows for permission to keep going. Beca nodded and he slid himself into her. Slightly gasping at the slight pain, Jesse looked back at her to see that there was a tear falling down her cheek.

"Bec… did you forget to tell me something?"

Beca took a deep breath before she answered, "I thought I told you… I didn't think it would matter."

Jesse just smiled, "Of course it matters baby," Beca smiled at his term of endearment, "are you sure you want this?"

Beca just looked at him as if he went slightly crazy, "Of course Jess… I have been waiting for this since last year."

Jesse just smiled and kissed her before he slid gently back into her. Beca gasped at the sensation once more and Jesse stilled to let her get adjusted before he continued. Once he felt her relax, he started off slowly, letting himself get into a rhythm that she could get used to. Beca closed her eyes, feeling the slowly building sensations that were starting from her core through her whole body. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to watch him go through the same exposure of passion that she was. Jesse opened his own eyes to look down at her as well, and felt as if he was opening himself up to her as she did the same. Beca squeezed his shoulders to hint to him to move a little faster to increase the sensation that she was now feeling from her head down to her toes. Jesse got the hint and began to move at a quicker pace, making both of them to moan louder than before.

"Oh Jesse…" she moaned, "Faster…"

Jesse leaned down to kiss her and began to quicken his pace even more causing Beca to moan even louder. Jesse started to moan and breath heavily, as his own sensations grew and he was close from letting himself let go into her.

"I'm so close Bec… So close…"

Beca just moaned in response and within that single moment she let herself go with a moan and shouting his name. Jesse moved in moved in and out of her once more and let himself go as well shouting her name as well. Once he was done, he fell on top of her, letting his weight fall onto his arms so he wouldn't crush her. It took them both a couple of moments before they each regained their composure before one of them spoke.

"Wow…" Beca said first with a shy smile.

Jesse chuckled at her response, nodding at the one word that described the moment they just had done; "Yeah… wow."

Jesse got up off the bed to clean himself off, bringing a cloth to clean Beca off as well.

"Hey Jess…"

"Yeah…?" As he continued to rub the cloth up and down her thighs.

Beca grabbed his wrist gently, making him look up at her; "I love you."

Jesse smiled at her, "I love you too."

He pulled her up off of the bed and straight into a hug. Beca smiled in his arms and looked up at him as she felt him looking down at her. She saw a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked somewhat self- consciously.

He just shook his head and said "Nothing… I just love you."

Beca giggled and pulled away to start getting dressed into her pajamas. As she turned around, he slightly tapped her butt and she squealed in response. Beca gave him a playful glare as he returned the glare with a teeth showing grin. She shook her head to go look for her bags and dig through to find her clothes.

"Hey Bec, do you want to watch a movie before bed?" Jesse asked her hoping her response would be yes so he could give her his gift.

"Sure, why not. Can you get it ready while I finish up?"

He walked over to her and kissed her on the head, "Sure… Don't take too long or its Star Wars again," he said smirking at the pout she was giving him. She stuck her tongue out at him and he just laughed as he walked out of the room.

As she was digging through her bag, she found the cd and picture frame she had made for him. She smiled at the objects in her hand, and couldn't wait to give them to him. Tonight had become the best night of her life, tying for the night of finals last year when she serenaded him with "Don't You" during the Bellas set and he punched the air just like Judd Nelson in the movie. She smiled as she remembered that night and the kiss that put her final wall down and let him in.

"C'mon Bec, I want to watch the movie…" Jesse whined from the living room.

She giggled at his nerdiness and laughed while she responded "Coming dear."

Beca finished getting dressed, brushed her hair out and grabbed the cd and frame as she walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to the living room and saw Jesse pacing in the living room. She was a little alarmed at his sudden change in behavior, nervous to his response.

"Jesse, you okay?"

Jesse looked up from his thoughts and stopped pacing. He smiled a nervous smile and waved her over to sit on the couch. She walked over awkwardly to hide the cd and frame behind her back and Jesse raised an eyebrow at her own strange behavior as well. Jesse cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Bec tonight has been the best night of my life," he paused as he saw the blush creeping up to her cheeks, "And I know we never have given things to each other, besides the few grand gestures and juice pouches." He took a deep breath before he continued on. "A few weeks ago, I decided I wanted to get you something that represented how I feel about you, but represents us. I was clueless though, and somehow Benji gave me an amazing idea. But I'm nervous right now at how you'll respond…" he said shyly, looking down at the floor.

Beca smiled at his nervousness and his sudden fascination with the floor.

"Jesse, I know I am difficult with when someone surprises me, but if you think I would get upset with whatever you are about to give me, then I would say you lost some brain cells earlier…" she finished with a smirk.

Jesse just smirked back at her, seeing that her sarcastic humor was back in full swing. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her, handing the rectangular box he had hidden behind his back. He handed it over to her with a small smile on his face, seeing she had her own smile as well. Beca looked up at him, eyes wide as to what to do next and he nodded to let her know she could open it. She was a taken aback a little because it was a teal box with black writing, and she was indecisive to give him hell later for spending however much on her, but since she knew how much thought he had put into this, she was going to let him slide…for now. Beca pulled the ribbon off and opened up the box and saw the most beautiful sterling silver necklace. She looked at the two charms that were hanging from it and saw a music note and a heart. As she lifted the necklace out of the box, she saw there was engraving on it… she saw a J &B in the middle of the heart, and when she flipped it over she saw the lyric, "Don't you forget about me". Beca could feel the tears in her eyes as she slipped the necklace back into the box and looked up at Jesse with a smile. Instead of saying anything with her words, she pulled him to her for a kiss. She could feel him smiling against her mouth.

"So does this mean I'm off the hook about spending too much on you, Ms. Mitchell?" he said with a smirk forming on his face but his eyes showing so much love.

Beca playfully shoved his shoulder, "For now… thank you Jesse, it's beautiful. Can you help me put it on?"

Jesse smiled, "Of course."

He took the necklace out of the box as she lifted her hair off of her shoulders and placed the necklace around her neck.

Before she put her hair back down, he placed a kiss on her neck and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

The couple hugged each other for a moment, relaxing into the moment and the events of the evening. Jesse kissed her hair at the same time Beca kissed his chest. Before they were able to move any farther, Beca pulled away from him and grabbed her surprise for him and put them behind her own back.

"Jess, I have something, well two something's for you as well… they aren't as extravagant as the necklace, but that weekend I was talking to Stacie and Lily about ideas of what I could give you to show you my feelings, but memories as well. I know we each have made cd's for each other before," as she handed the cd to him from behind her back, "But I had the girls' help me out with this one… they all helped me pick out songs that described us, and I was even surprised. We all said something on the cd before the songs come on, telling you why that song represents us."

"I can't wait to hear it," was all he could say. Jesse was curious though to what was still hiding behind Beca's back.

Beca noticed his curiosity about the second gift and she just laughed. "Nothing will ever change with you," she said laughing as he shook his head with his usual goofball smile. "This second gift is a memory of a very special day to me, even though there was a moment where I was completely mortified over, but the day was still just as special…" Beca pulled the picture frame from behind her back and gave it to him.

Jesse looked at the frame and smiled when he recognized the picture; it was a picture that Chloe had taken the day that he first said I love you to Beca. It was right after they had gotten back from their walk on the beach and they were laughing over the ridiculousness of Amy rapping with Brittany and Lily beat boxing in the background. He also remembered her attempt to say I love you back to him and Beca throwing up at the ground right in front of him, just barely missing his feet.

Pulling Beca into a tight hug, "It's perfect Bec, I love them both. Thank you for the thought you put into it and you know I always love your mixes so I am curious to see what the girls' put on the cd."

Beca tilted her head up to kiss Jesse on his chin and said, "Alright no more sentimental things and conversations for the night, I'm all cried out and exhausted from the emotions," she finished smiling.

Jesse nodded in agreement, "Good idea, I think it's time for the movie… how about I get some of the juice pouches and some of your favorite popcorn so we can start the show…?"

Beca nodded, "Hurry up, I want to see Chris Hemsworth swinging his hammer around," she said giggling.

Jesse just shook his head, "You would… I want to see Scarlett Johansson in spandex so I'll be quick," he finished smirking.

As he walked into the kitchen, Beca sat on the couch smiling. She thought about the night and the simple gestures that made her love Jesse so much more than she even thought possible. She thought about how last spring break and how much she missed him and hated herself for hurting him so deeply. She thought about the walls he knocked down, and how he became the other half of her heart. She thought about how he was her happily ever after and how it could only get better from here.

**A/N- I think this may be the best chapter I have written. I know it's long, but I couldn't split it up into two separate chapters. Beca needed to say the three words that she had wanted to say since the summer before, and on Halloween when they got sidetracked by the Bellas and Trebles. I was quite nervous over writing the sex scene and I hope I got the main emotions across to you all… I wanted you guys to get an idea of what they were feeling for one another and how Beca has evolved into the person she is now. So you don't get confused in the next chapter, Beca has met Jesse's parents before so it won't be quite as awkward of a meeting when they finally arrive at the lake house. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did, and that for the next chapter I will be posting the songs I used as inspiration for this chapter as well as the ones prior. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and maybe I'll post later tonight, if I get some new reviews!**

**xoKate**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- So as promised, I'm going to post the songs that I was getting inspiration from and used in the chapters that I have written so far…**

**Chapter 1- Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink, Starships by Nicki Minaj, Raise Your Glass by Pink, Bellas Final Performance mix from movie**

**Chapter 2- Sweeter by Gavin DeGraw, Glad You Came by The Wanted, Love Somebody by Maroon 5, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars**

**Chapter 3- Scream & Shout by Will. and Britney Spears, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, Glad You Came by The Wanted, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, I Found You by The Wanted**

**Chapter 4- As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber, Kiss You by One Direction, Little Things by One Direction, Young Girls by Bruno Mars**

**Chapter 5- Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars, Standing in Front of You by Kelly Clarkson, One and Only by Adele, I'll be Your Strength by The Wanted, Little Things by One Direction, Through the Rain by Mariah Carey, More than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw**

**P.S. I forgot to put in that the movie that they were watching at the end of the chapter was The Avengers… sorry **

**I have had a blast so far writing these chapters for my readers and will continue to do so till I found the best ending for our couple. To give a head up, I will be skipping a couple days of Spring Break for our couple and give you only two more days at the lake house… I want them to get back to Barden with the rest of the Trebles and Bellas (since I have ideas for the Bellas' interrogation of Beca about finally sleeping with Jesse) and for them to finish out their sophomore year to trip number two to the infamous beach house where Beca almost puked on Jesse… **

**So as I have said before, I don't own the movie Pitch Perfect… all the props go to Jason Moore- who I am hoping will let us know when the sequel will start filming!**

…**Now back to our favorite couple and their spring break antics**

**xoKate**

"Jess… c'mon… it wouldn't hurt that bad…" Beca said trying to convince her nervous boyfriend that getting a tattoo wouldn't hurt that much no matter what he got.

The couple had slept in late the next morning since they obviously had nowhere to go and had somehow went from talking about what they wanted to get from the market to getting meaningful tattoos that represented their relationship without getting the other's name written on them.

"Bec, you have nine… you are probably used to the pain by now. If I get something I want both of us to have it and that I want it to be so meaningful that when we ever have grandkids, I could tell them the story of the tattoo… well the PG version of it…" Jesse said running his hands through her hair.

Beca rolled to her side and just looked at him smiling at his mention of their future together.

"Grandkids huh?" Beca smirked.

Jesse just rolled his eyes at her and said, "Out of all that, 'grandkids' is what you got out of it… "

Beca let out a snort before she continued on. "No I heard it all, I'm just making up for my missed sarcastic comments… but you're right about the tattoo; I think that we should come up with something together and look up some ideas online."

Jesse nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe we can tie your love with music and mine with movies into it, what do you think?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea; we can work on it tonight if you want during the movie."

Jesse's eyes widened at Beca's comment. "Wait, hold on a sec. Did you just say that you would willingly watch a movie tonight?"

Beca laughed at his facial expression, "Yes nerd… I figured I've given you enough of a hard time this past year that I'll start to willingly watch movies with you but, on one condition…"

Jesse was excited that he finally doesn't have to bribe Beca anymore but became hesitant about the condition she had.

"Am I going to regret asking what the condition is?" He hesitantly asked knowing that his girlfriend's imagination is how he would describe as twisted and strange albeit quite interesting at times.

Beca laughed because she knew he was thinking the worse, but she knew that once she said what the condition was he was going to make them watch the movie now.

"Well, I was thinking that since we have our movication nights once a week, that we could sleep together after…"

Jesse raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend confused because he always stayed over after their movie nights.

"Um, Bec, I always stay over after the movie anyways… so why would that be the condition?"

Since they were still in bed, Beca rolled on top of Jesse and grinded her hips into his to get her point across. She raised her eyebrows and just looked at him till he figured what she was trying to "say" out.

He laid there with a confused face and fingers making trails up and down her thighs, until he finally let out a stunned "Ohhhhh…I get what you're saying."

Laughing aloud, Beca rolled off of Jesse and walked to her bag to pick out her clothes for the day. As he laid in bed, Jesse watched Beca move around the room with a sense of confidence that he hadn't seen before and he loved seeing it. He knew right then and there, that all of those walls, that kept them apart, were finally down and that Jesse vowed that he will make sure they stay down for as long as he is alive. Snorting at his own cheesy thoughts, Beca turned to look at him in confusion.

"Nerd, what are you laughing at?"

Shaking his head, "At my own thoughts… Where do you think you're going… I'm still in bed and last time I knew, we didn't have any plans for today…"

Giggling, "If you want to eat at some point today, we do actually have things to do… like go to the market. So let's go Swanson, because the sooner we go the sooner we can get back to bed," Beca finished winking at Jesse.

Moving at a pace that Beca would never had thought would come out of Jesse, she watched him as he sped around their room looking for his clothes, keys, and wallet. As she went to go brush her teeth, giggling at all the noise Jesse was making while he was getting ready, she was smiling ear to ear. She thought about how she loved the rhythm that they had fallen into and how she couldn't wait to see the girls to tell them about the week. She couldn't also believe how love-struck she was sounding and how if someone had told her she would end up like this, she was pretty sure she would have punched them in the face. However, right now, she could have cared less; she and Jesse finally had time to themselves, time that they enjoyed last night, but the time they needed to reconnect and just relax. To not have to worry about any acapella competitions, school, or even (not to be offensive) their friends, it was pretty nice to have this time alone. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she finished up brushing her teeth and as she turned to walk out the door, she became startled at seeing Jesse standing in the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Bec, you've been thinking quite a bit lately, what's up I don't want to hurt yourself?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. SO funny Swanson. I was actually thinking about how we needed this time to ourselves away from everything and everyone because it was starting to become tiring, you know? Like I love everything that we do and I love all our friends, and don't you dare tell them I said that either, but we hardly ever have time to ourselves without some thing or someone interrupting."

Jesse nodded his head in agreement and wrapped his arms around Beca's waist before he began to speak. "I know what you mean. I was thinking about that the other day after talking to my mom and she had actually brought it up…"

Beca looked at Jesse with a confused face, and before she could say anything he put his hand up to tell her to let him finish.

"She had asked me how everything was going, how we were, et cetera, and when I finished she had asked if you and I had anytime to ourselves. She told me outside of spending the night at one another's houses and lunch and your movication nights, and I told her honestly that we really don't; and it actually was her idea to let us to have these couple of days…"

Beca looked at Jesse with wide eyes of surprise and shock.

"I made the same face Bec, I know. She told me that she wasn't oblivious and ignorant to the fact we would do the deed at some point and that she had said, 'In order for you guys to maintain some type of sanity, you both need some real time alone,' and when I asked her what she meant, she just said that 'I'm not stupid to the fact you two will eventually sleep together since you spend your nights sleeping over each other's houses, but you both would probably like to go out and do things that you normally can't at school without everyone else,' and I agreed with her full- heartedly."

Beca just smiled up at Jesse and stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss before saying "thank you."

Giving Beca one more quick kiss, "Let me just brush my teeth and we can get going. If you want there is pen and paper in one of the drawers in the kitchen and you can write down what you think we will need for the next two days before everyone comes, sound good?"

Beca nodded, "I'll see you in the kitchen."

As they drove to the market, they talked about their friends and whether or not they'll notice a difference between the couple.

"You know the Bellas will notice right?"

"How?"

"Because they're them and it will be either Stacie or Amy who will say something first?"

Jesse laughed, "Seriously?"

"C'mon Jess… you know them. Did you forget Amy saying that they're going to be planning our wedding?"

"Nope, I remember that quite well… but to be honest, I didn't think she was that serious about it."

Beca shook her head, "As Amy would say, she was as serious as a Dingo in heat, and from her explanations I actually believe her…"

"Alright, alright. Oh I forgot to tell you, I found out the other night that the guys and some of the Bellas have a bet going on about us…"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Oh do tell."

Seeing the entrance to the market, Jesse pulled in and parked before he continued. "They're betting how long it will be before I propose to you; crazy huh?" he said a bit nervously because what he didn't want her to know is that he had actually told Benji when he was one night while they were hanging out, and told Benji to go place a bet on what he said.

"Did you bet on it?"

Acting as if he was a bit appalled, "No of course not. Like we discussed before, it would be best till we waited till after school even though we both know you're stuck with me," he held her hand at the end with a sincere smile going across his face.

"Yeah, yeah.." Beca said teasing him, "Don't remind him," she winked at him.

"Funny Mitchell, let's go in and get what we need because sooner we do that, the sooner I have my way with you and I thought of a few new ways last night after you fell asleep," he whispered in her ear huskily making Beca shiver. Jesse leaned into her more, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear making her shiver once more.

Squeezing her hand, Jesse got out of the truck and waited for Beca as she did the same. They kissed once more as they walked hand in hand into the store.

Beca was keeled over laughing by the time they reached the checkout line to pay for the food. She never knew food shopping could have been this hysterical and fun till she did it with Jesse Swanson, and made a reminder to do it more once they got back to school. The whole time they were in the store, as Beca pushed the cart, Jesse wrapped his arms around her as he 'assisted' her in pushing the cart. As they picked out the fruit, he had story after story of his past about his 'relationship' with each of the fruits, making Beca bite her lip each time to try and not bust out laughing. She was one hundred percent sure by the time she reached the bananas that she had tears in her eyes from holding back her laugh, and she couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed so loud that the people around them stared at her if she was crazy, causing her to laugh harder and for Jesse to join in with her laugh-fest.

It got worse as they went through the aisles and Beca joined in on the stories and even the recent ones she had with the Bellas, causing Jesse to raise his eyebrows and smirk. Beca just shook her head and smirked back saying "Don't even try to ask because.. yeah just don't ask."

The best was when she had to lean over to pick out the bread that she wanted, because Jesse said that it didn't matter and that she was the one that was picky, and in the corner of her eye she caught Jesse checking her butt out. Laughing to herself, she decided to make it worse and turn towards him, and still unbeknownst to him, she watched him continue to check her out which caused her to laugh even harder when she caught him checking out her chest.

"What?" he asked nervously, trying to hide his hard-on he had just by his thoughts and the site of her leaning over had given him.

"Oh nothing, just could you try to be not as obvious next time," she said with a smirk, grabbing the nine-grain bread and sliding into her spot between Jesse and the cart.

She purposefully stuck her butt out to grind against his hard-on before they started to move again. Jesse pulled the cart to a stop, so he could whisper huskily in her ear before they moved any farther, "Keep doing that, and I will be taking you on every flat surface in the house and you won't be getting out of bed for the next forty-eight hours if I could help it."

Gasping for breath, as he had never spoken to her like that before, and turning about fifty shades of red, Beca just nodded and started pushing the cart once more making Jesse smirk at the fact he had finally made his love speechless. He would be telling one of the Bellas that he finally had a tactic to make Beca shut up and that they had the freedom to use it, because it would be beneficial for everyone. The girls would finally have a quiet leader, if just for a few moments, and Jesse would be guaranteed to have an extremely horny girlfriend at the end of practice, which he was still a red-blooded male and had no complaints what so ever about.

A half hour later, the couple was finally walking out of the market and Jesse started the drive home.

Beca's phone started to ring, and as if she knew they had talked to her, Beca saw that it was Fat Amy calling her.

"Yes Amy, what can I do for you on this fine day?" Beca said in her usual sarcastic tone with her best friend.

"Hello to you too flat-butt. I was just checking in with the fearless leader to see how her break was going…" And as if on cue, Beca heard a few of the other Bellas in the background yell "Did she get laid yet?"

Beca burst out laughing causing Jesse to raise his eyebrows and whisper "She's calling to see if we did it?" All Beca could do was nod.

Knowing her attention was diverted, Amy all but yelled into the phone, "Stop talking to boy-toy for a minute and answer the question Beca… did you?"

Huffing because she knew how relentless they all could be, she decided to answer "Yes Amy we did."

Jesse just looked at her surprised and whispered once more "you just admitted it?" and she could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh and stuck her tongue out at him.

Paying attention to her phone, she began to laugh as she heard Amy announce "Ladies, they did it… I repeat they have done the deed.," and Beca heard Cynthia Rose say "I guess I'm glad I bought the ear plugs when I did, because we're going to need them…"

Before she heard anything else, she yelled through the phone to attempt to get Amy's attention "AMMMYYY!"

"What? Why are you yelling, I'm right here… sheesh!"

"just checking. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, when are you two lovebirds coming back to the house because we want to have a party before classes start before classes start again."

Beca repeated the question to Jesse and he said "We have to at least spend until Friday with my parents and then we can head back that night if you want…"

Beca turned back to her phone "Maybe Friday night, we have to spend some time with his family before we leave but I'll let you know. The house is only like a two hour drive and his parents are coming I think Tuesday or Wednesday."

Jesse nodded and said that they were coming "Tuesday afternoon. So we can leave Friday afternoon to be back at school by dinner time then, that work?"

Beca nodded and as she was about to repeat what he said to Amy "I heard boy-toy, I'll let the rest of the Bellas know and I'll call Chloe and Aubrey too. See you Friday flat-butt we miss you!" and all Beca heard was a click before she put her phone down.

The couple looked at each other and just laughed, because they did miss their friends but like they had discussed earlier in the morning they just needed their time away from everyone and everything. Jesse pulled into the driveway of the lake house and parked on the side of the house. Before Beca was able to open the door, Jesse grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the console to give her a toe-curling kiss that made her gasp for air once they pulled away from each other.

Looking up at Jesse blushing "What was that for?"

He just shrugged and said "Because I can," leaving the car with a smirk on his face.

Shaking her head, Beca hopped out the truck and waited for Jesse to pass her some bags from the trunk (since she had a hard time reaching it, causing Jesse to repeatedly call her 'short stuff' for a half hour after) and she walked into the house to unpack everything. While she was unpacking the groceries, Jesse stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Beca buzz around putting everything in their right place singing their song (Don't You Forget About Me). It was times like this where Jesse was content just watching Beca and not doing anything else because this was just as satisfying.

When she was finished, Beca turned to call Jesse but realized she didn't to because he was standing right there in the kitchen leaning against the wall.

"So can I help you my dear nerd?" Beca asked dryly.

"I think you can…" Jesse said huskily walking up to Beca till he stopped in front of her a foot away.

Beca looked up at him through her eyelashes "And that would be…"

Jesse grabbed her hips and picked her up off of the floor causing Beca to wrap her legs his waist. He kissed her and as she responded in vigor, he deepened the kiss which made her moan against his mouth. Needing to breath, Beca pulled her head back to smile at her boyfriend who was already smiling at her.

"I love you Bec, more than anything in this world. I just wanted to let you know that…" he said lovingly.

Smiling right back at him "I love you too Jess, and as much as I love saying that to you at the moment, I'm starving and food takes precedence over you right now," as she hopped off of him skipping over to the fridge to figure out what to make them for lunch.

"Alright Swanson, what do you want to eat?" Beca asks bent over looking into the fridge not noticing Jesse standing right behind her hands on her hips.

Before responding, Jesse thrust his hips into her causing her to pop up out of the fridge slamming into his chest. "Jesus, is that all you're thinking about? I told you I am hunggrrryyyyy…" Beca mocked whined fully knowing that he was going to persuade her to do whatever he wanted.

Jesse just smirked at her and picked her up throwing Beca over his shoulder making her giggle "Put me down Jesse! I'm telling your mom!"

"Bec, if you told her what I am about to do to you… I don't think she would be able to look either you or me in the face again," he said huskily making Beca to squirm on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright… you win!"

"Babe I was going to win no matter what… I have skills you haven't even seen," he said as he walked down the hallway to their room.

Unceremoniously, Jesse through Beca onto the bed and crawled on top of her placing his arms on either side of her head. Looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes, Beca reached up to kiss him. Jesse leaned down to kiss her back deepening the kiss causing Beca to thrust her hips up into his.

Jesse pulled back smirking at her "I thought you were hungry…"

"Oh just shut up and keep going Swanson."

"Yes mam! Arms up!"

Beca put her arms up as Jesse started to peel her shirt off of her. Once her shirt was off Beca pulled Jesse down so she could remove his shirt as well, kissing up his abs and chest as the shirt came off. He began to drag his fingers up and down her stomach, going up the sides because he knew that made her shiver. They continued to make out and grope each other till the clothes that remained was just their underwear. Pulling back from looking at her, Jesse softly smiled.

"What Jess?" Beca asked timidly.

"I just love you… I don't get tired of saying it; I don't want to stop saying it either…."

Beca smiled up at him "I don't want you to ever stop because I love you too."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that Beca Mitchell is a sap, a closet romantic… I repeat Beca Mitchell is a romantic!" Jesse exclaimed ruining their moment that would satisfy both of their needs.

"Jesse Swanson! SERIOUSLY?! You could have waited till we were done at least, Ughhhhh!"

Jesse chuckled and pulled Beca back down to bed kissing up and down her jawline, causing Beca to moan. "And you were saying?"

Moaning in response, Beca wriggled against Jesse which caused him to produce his own moan. Moving down her jaw to her shoulders, kissing every inch of skin he came into contact with Jesse began his assault onto Beca's body. When he got to her chest, he slipped his hand behind her and unclipped her bra. Pulling it off of her arms, Jesse threw the bra across the room and gazed down to look at Beca once more. He saw that she was looking back at him with the same amount of passion and lust and he knew he couldn't wait no more. He slid his one hand onto her breasts, massaging them as he slid the other down to her panties feeling how wet she was. Arching her hips up to his hand, made him chuckle, and continued his assault on her breasts. With his other hand, he rubbed her nub making her moan louder than normal; slipping his other fingers inside of her pumping in and out of her. Beca was gripping his shoulders leaving half-moon shaped marks on his skin, as he once more made her feel so much.

Looking up from her chest, he asked "You ready?" Beca nodded, unable to say a thing. Smirking at his capability to render Beca speechless, he pulled down her panties and his boxers and went to search for a condom. Once he found it, he climbed back on top of her, softly kissing her already plump and swollen and pumping his fingers in and out of her once more to make sure she was wet enough for him to enter her. Once he was satisfied, he slid the condom on and rubbed his manhood up against her clit, making her moan.

"You ready?" he softly asked, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yes…" she moaned, eager to keep going.

Kissing her forehead, Jesse slowly entered her relishing in the moment once more. He started his pace nice and slowly to get her used to the feeling once more. Feeling her move with him, encouraging him to pick up the pace, Jesse grabbed her hips so he could be able to thrust into her deeper than before. Both of them were moaning and groaning, feeling as if they weren't able to get enough of the other.

Remembering his earlier comment about the moves she's never seen, she grabbed his face to gain his attention "How about you show me those moves you were telling me about…"

"You sure?" he smirked down at her, wiping the bead of sweat he saw on her brow.

"Yeah, let's move it Swanson…"

Snorting at her always read sarcastic humor, Jesse picked her up off of the bed and flipped around so Beca would be sitting on his lap. Since he was still in her, he started to move his hips thrusting in and out while Beca moved up and down his shaft making the both moan and shout the others name.

After a few minutes of this position, Jesse whispered into her ear "Get on your hands and knees… and hold on to head board…"

Looking at him with her eye brows raised, "Just trust me on this Bec," and she nodded and did as she was told.

Once she was in the position that he asked, she looked over her shoulders to look back at him. To Beca, Jesse looked like a lion stalking his prey and she shivered just at the look alone, feeling wetter than she was before. Once he was behind her, he started kissing up her spine, till he reached her shoulder and whispered "I love you," into her ear. Turning her head to kiss him, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you" back to him and wriggled her butt against him with a smirk. Shaking his head and kissing her shoulder once more, Jesse adjusted himself behind Beca and lined his manhood up with her entrance and one hand on her hip, he slid into her making them both moan.

Feeling a sensation that she didn't feel before, Beca reached up to grab the headboard of the bed, because Jesse's rhythm started to increase and she didn't know how long she was going to last on her own arms. The louder she moaned, the harder he moved in and out of her. With one hand on her hip, he slid the other around and began to rub her clit making her moan and begin to shudder against him.

"Harder, Jess, Harder…" Beca moaned out squeezing herself against him

"Yesses" Jesse moaned in return.

They kept on moving in sync till Beca started gasping for air and moaning 'Jesse' over and over again till a searing sensation went through her body as she came. A couple seconds later, Jesse began to moan 'Beca' just as much till he exploded into her and softly pumped into her till he calmed down. He rolled off of her and collapsed face first onto the bed out of sheer exhaustion; Beca just laid down face first panting and turning to her side to face Jesse. Feeling the bed shift, Jesse rolled towards Beca to face her with a soft smile on his face.

"Wow." They both said at the same time.

Moving closer to Jesse so he could just hold her, Beca sighed of happiness. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers and kissed her hair.

"I can't complain about those moves Swanson, not one bit…" Beca smirked at Jesse

"I could tell Mitchell, maybe we could have a replay later on tonight… what do you say?"

Thrusting her hips towards his, "What do you think?"

Jesse just laughed and kissed her nose before rolling out of bed to clean himself off. Beca remained on the bed and laid down relaxing into the covers. She couldn't believe how far she and Jesse had come in their relationship and how comfortable she was now in front of him baring her soul and body. Hearing her stomach making noise, Beca decided it was time for her to get up and dressed and make some food for the two of them.

Their spring break went by faster than they could have imagined, before they knew it, it was Friday and they were on their way out of the lake house and headed back to Barden. Jesse's parents came and fussed over the couple and Mrs. Swanson fell in love with the necklace Jesse had gotten for Beca, she also gave him grief about how much he spent because she knew Beca would have already done it as well. But it was just an amazing week, and now feeling rejuvenated and relaxed the couple was on their way back to their friends and a great weekend before their last few weeks of their sophomore year.

**Hey guys! I am so so so so sooooooo sorry I haven't updated recently! To be honest I wasn't happy with what I was writing the first time around and just left it alone for at least a day… and then I started again the next night… and got something going and well this is two days work… that I am not thrilled with, but you all may be thrilled with I don't know… I loved some of the parts but yeah… I am excited for the party and some drama will be coming your way with some kicking butt by the Bellas… and I mean literally ;) so let me know the good & some constructive criticism and even some ideas! I love you all as my readers… and damnnn this writing thing is hard! But totally worth it!**

**xoKate**


	8. Authors Note!

**Authors Note- Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I will be updating Is This Happily Ever After at least once more this weekend before classes start once more. I have one class that started this week, but since it's online it isn't as bad as going to campus… anyways, I have a lot of ideas with ISTHEA (I am too lazy to write all of that again) and if you guys have any that you would like to see, let me know… I love all of my reviewers and followers so much! You guys ROCK! I will be cutting down the lengths of the chapters though, so I can get more into the story… so once I get back into my routine for the semester… I expect more reviews **

**Have a great weekend!**

**XoKate**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I know it has been a while since I last updated- but I literally hit a writer's block this past week as to what I wanted the party to be and the layout of the story… But I finally got it together and will be going with the flow **** Anyways, just an FYI- I will be writing the important points of the years, and doing I guess an overview of what had been going on or went on during the times between each event so it isn't like I am just jumping all over. Getting back to the point- this chapter is supposed to be fun and party-like (I'm working with the memories and experiences from my college days & also the 'grown-up' (I use the word very loosely) nights out with my friends) so it will be interesting to see how this all pans out. **

**I will also be editing all of the chapters this week because I was rereading the story and I saw a few edits I had went over when I edited the first time and it bothered me… **

**So I will stop for now and get to the chapter- I only own the plot of my story & not the characters or the movie… I wish I did though!**

**Now- since I have put this off… time to get back to our regular scheduled programming **

As Jesse pulled into the driveway of the Treble house, he noticed how all of the Trebles and Bellas were sitting on the front steps and lawn of the house. He turned to Beca with a worried look in his eyes.

"You know this isn't good right?" As Jesse somewhat questioned and stated to Beca as he looked out the windshield giving a slight wave to all of their friends.

Beca replied by thrusting her head back into the headrest and moaning, "I knew she was up to something when she called in the beginning of the week; I forgot that she was going to be staying at the house with some of the girls… and you know what happens when she is left alone."

Groaning Jesse responded "Yeah I know and it never is good and somehow always involves the police by the end of the night…"

Shaking her head and deciding for them to just bite the bullet and see what the groups were up to, "Let's just go and see what's going on… maybe it won't be as bad as we're thinking," she said hopefully.

Raising his eyebrows at Beca with a doubtful look "Yeah and we'll see dingoes and crocodiles in the back yard… Really Bec- they're up to something and your best friend is the ring leader."

Groaning a "I know," Beca got out of the truck grabbing her bag out of the back seat as she slowly and hesitantly walked up to the groups sitting on the Trebles' lawn.

At a slow pace, the couple eventually stops in front of their friends- all trying to keep the straight faces Amy and Donald had told them to keep.

"Um hey guys… what's going on?" Beca asked, slightly hiding behind Jesse unknowingly.

Slightly smirking at his 'badass' girlfriend hiding behind him, he looked over to the group with eyebrows raised "How was everyone's break? When did everyone come back?"

The couple heard a chorus of responses ranging from:

"Awesome!"

"Yesterday, parents' went on vacation…"

"Stayed at the house- cost too much to go home…"

"Okay, couldn't wait to come back!"

And the responses just kept on coming forth.

Moving from her spot on the stairs, Amy walked over to the couple and smirked "Alright- since you guys were on your little love get away and before I forget Flat – butt the Bellas want all of the details about boy-toy over here; we have decided that before we have the biggest party of the year, that the Bellas have a little girl time as the Trebles have their own boy time."

As Amy was talking Chloe and Donald walked over to the little group as well- as everyone else started their ways to their respective houses to get ready for their "time" with their captains.

Chloe was the one to say something first "Bec- the season is over; let's have some fun. We all need some girls' time and the guys need their own time as well…"

Donald continued on to say "No offense guys but have some time apart- we're all getting together tonight and we need to be back early to get ready for the party; so Jesse say bye to Beca and Beca say goodbye to Jesse- we all have planned something for our groups… so make it quick."

As they finished talking, the three went to their houses and waited on the stairs or porch for the couple to say the goodbyes.

"Alright, have fun okay? Or try to have fun since you still have yet to figure out what fun is…" Jesse smirked at Beca.

Rolling her eyes "Yeah we don't want Amy to release the Kraken since the glare she is sending over is even scaring me a bit…" Beca laughed sticking her tongue out at Amy and Chloe who just laughed in return.

"Alright love-birds let's go already," Donald yelled from the door of the Treble house.

Beca and Jesse just laughed as he pulled Beca in for a hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you," They both said at the same time causing them to laugh out loud.

Shaking her head, Beca said "I'll see you later nerd… and don't do anything I wouldn't do," as she stood on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Pulling her in for the kiss, Jesse made it deeper before pulling back and smirking at Beca's dazed state.

"See you later Mitchell... Love you," Jesse said with a smirk as he smacked her butt as he walked towards Donald standing in the doorway at the guys' house.

Snapping out of her dazed state from the smack on her butt, Beca glared at Jesse and said "Just you wait Swanson… I'll get you back for that."

"Looking forward to it Bec…" he responded as he laughed with Donald and they walked into their house shutting the door on a glaring Beca.

Beca turned to her own house and walked over and up the stairs to her laughing best friends and smacked them both upside of their heads.

"Yeah so funny guys, let's go and get on with this show…" Beca deadpanned as she headed up to her room to get ready.

As the pair followed Beca into the house, they began to question her on her spring break and well the obvious change in the physical interaction between the couple and Jesse's sudden change in his displays of affection.

The pair followed Beca to her room and sat on her bed as they watched her go through her closet.

"Okay before the Spanish Inquisition begins, what do I need to wear for this little 'adventure, which I would like to put out there that I am not too thrilled about since last time, AMY, you came up with one of these adventures we were stopped by the police… so do I need to wear comfortable clothes so I can run away from the police tonight," Beca asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows to her quirky best friend.

Chloe snorts as Amy laughs "No my dearest flat-butt, you can wear heels tonight we are going dancing… but we," pointing to herself and Chloe, "And the rest of the girls are going shopping and getting our hair done so the boys at the club and at the party won't be able to resist us…" finishing with a smirk.

"But before we head out, you so need to tell us about the sex…" Chloe begged Beca as she stood in her closet still looking for clothes to change into.

Beca began to blush and before she even says a thing the rest of the Bellas barge through her door with Stacie asking "Did she tell you guys yet?" And Cynthia Rose saying "Please tell me he was good?" and Ashley asked "Was it worth the wait?"

Smirking at her closet, figuring out what she would say to her friends... coming up with something that would stun them all Beca finally said "Amazing, on every flat surface, and bigger than you think."

The expressions that all the girls had on their faces was priceless and as they all sat in her room shocked by her response, Beca finished getting dressed and slammed her closet door shut- shaking the rest of the girls out of their daze.

"So if you Aca-bitches are ready to go, I'm ready to get my drink on and see what you guys are up to for today…"

Beca shook her head laughing at the girls as she walked out of the room, as the rest of the girls still sat there stunned at what she said.

"Did she… Did she really…" Chloe stuttered out in shock and amazement.

"Damn bitches… she makes me proud," Cynthia Rose said shaking her head laughing and walked out of the room, down the stairs to Beca shouting "That's my girl Mitchell!"

"Yes Chloe she did… and damn, they're worse than dingoes in heat…" Amy laughed out, shaking her head.

Ashley broke out laughing, causing Stacie and Chloe to do the same; "We always complain that she doesn't tell us things and well she just did… more than I would ever want to know about Jesse but hey… that's our girl!" Ashley said shaking her head walking out of the room to the other Bellas.

Chloe and Stacie just laughed at the whole situation and headed down the stairs to the rest of the Bellas as they all waited for the directions for their girl's day.

**Hey guys- sorry that this has taken me so long to post… classes just started over again & you would think that after god knows how many years I have been in school I still am a procrastinator at heart. Anyways… this isn't as long as the other chapters and you could say it's a filler for what is coming up next- an interesting girl's night, a cat-fight with a mean right hook (you can totally guess who's right hook it belongs to), a sing and dance off… So there is something you all can look forward to.**

**Unfortunately, since this week I also found out my ridiculous schedule for the rest of the semester… I will be updating once a week. That will give me time for writing the chapters and doing edits. So please bear with me because this will also be the same time-frame that I will be working on my other chapters for A Very Aca-Proposal as well. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter & have a great weekend!**

**XoKate**


End file.
